These Battle Scars
by ShadowHunter19
Summary: Meredith Faye O' Conner has many scars and they're not pretty. She has a brother that she has neither seen nor talked to in year. She has made enemies and she has made friends. She met a tall, dark and handsome street racer and he captured her attention. Her brother Brian O'Conner is a cop and Meredith is not on the right side of the law.
1. Prelude

A/N: Dom/OC  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Bold is Dom yelling and Italic is an emphasis on something

Prelude

* * *

Meredith's P.O.V.

* * *

_~~Flashback~~_

_"Rome!" I squeal excitedly as soon as he steps into our abandoned warehouse. I rush over to and jump as soon as I am close to him. He laughs, catching me and twirling me around. _

_"What's up chica!" He ask happily letting me drag in to where we keep our cars. _

_"It's finished! I get to race in my own car tonight!" I shout happily dancing around. Rome laughs, his eyes sparkling with amusement. He walks up to Bri and they clasp hands and bump their shoulders into each others chest in a manly hug. _

_"Hey man. As you can tell Draco is excited that her car is finished and she can race in her own car for the first time." Bri says and I grin. _

_"Good for you, girly. Bout time anyways." Rome says leaning up against his 1984 Ferrari GTO. It is gorgeous. It is painted a bright neon green with a black panther snarling on either side of his car and also a panther with it's mouth open as if frozen in scream on his hood. Cause of the designs on his car he got the nickname, The Flying Panther. When, Rome raced he would go so fast he looked as if he was flying. I think the nickname is pretty cool but I just call him Panther. _

_Brian's car on the other hand is the complete opposite of Rome's. His car is a dark blue Nissan Skyline with black dragons on either side of his car and also on his hood. Cause of the designs on his car and the smoke he loves to make come out from underneath his car, he got the nickname, Ice Dragon but more often than not people refer to him as The Ice Prince or Snowman because of attitude he get if people talk trash about me or Rome. Ice Prince, Snowman or Ice Dragon is just as cool as The Flying Panther in my opinion. _

_"Like the design. It yours?" Rome asks breaking me from my thoughts. _

_"Yeah." I says grinning with pride. My car is a black 72 Chevy Camaro with flames going up either side of my car and flames spreading up my hood. I have been working on my car for a long four months and I can't wait to try it out on some real competitors tonight. Sometime when I was lost in thought I wandered over to where Rome was leaning against his car, talking to Bri and snuggled up in his side. _

_"Guess the Dragon's not all that fierce after all." Rome quipped but I was to happy to respond._

_~~ A Few Hours Later~~_

_I hop up and down impatiently and excitedly as I wait for Brian to come down the stairs. He is taking impossibly long to get ready for tonight's races. I'm convinced that he's doing it just to torture me. I hear someone's footsteps heading in my direction and quickly sit down. I paste an indifferent look on my face just as our Uncle Jack comes around the corner. He regards me suspiciously but upon seeing nothing unusual gives me his laid-back California surfer smile that Brian seem to inherit. _

_'What's the Triple Threat up to tonight?" He asks plopping down in his comfy brown leather recliner. He watches me as he gives the room a look over searching for the remote. _

_"Not sure. We might just hang out at Rome's or he might try and convince us to do something that he considers fun but could also get us in trouble." I say trying not to exude my overwhelming excitement. His smile drops and he turns and stares at me trying to get me to crack. Trying to make me fidget as I normally do when I am lying. I look him straight in the eye and won't drop my gaze. _

_You see Uncle Jack is a retired detective but his instincts are as good as ever. He retires shortly after his wife died six years ago. Shortly after that Brian and I were sent to live with him after our mom got in a fatal car crash and died. We were 10 and 12 at the time. Coming to live with Jack had it's perks, one off them being that Brian and I quickly befriended Rome. Luck for us Rome was just as interested in cars_

_After a very long and excruciating minute he nods and the grin slides back into place.__I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and Brian bounds down the stairs. I glare at him, my annoyance with him clearly showing on my face. He glances and me and lets out a chuckle and against my will I feel my lips turn up into a half smile._

_"Hey Uncle Jack. Can Mere-Bear and I are go over to Rome's?" He ask with his own laid-back California surfer smile. _

_"Go on. Figured you were anyways. Just be careful and don't get in too much trouble." He says lazily waving his hand in the direction of the door. I jump up and practical run to the door. Laughing and shaking his head, Brian follows close on my heels. Once out the door I run to his car and slid in the passenger seat. I bounce up and down in my seat impatiently as Brian slowly ambles down the driveway and over to the driver side door. _

_"Hurry up or I'll drive." I warn him and his eyes widen. He quickly starts up the car and puts it in reverse and tears out the driveway. He slams the car into drive and speeds off to our secret warehouse were Rome and I store our cars. _

_Rome's there leaning up against his car looking bored when we speed up. I quickly jump up, grab my keys and purse and throw myself in the car. Grinning at the smooth purr my car makes when I rev the engine, I tear out of the warehouse and to the local street racing track._

_I pull up to the track and back my car in between two other cars and get out and lean against my car. I look around and I can lots of street racers and race bunnies and girls and guys cleaning their engines. No matter where the race is there will always be scantly clad race bunnies cheering on their man or looking for a new man. _

_"Panther!"_

_"Snowman!"_

_"Dragon!" _

_As usual we are quickly surrounded by people. We are not the Kings or Queen of the the streets by far but we're in the top six crews to beat. Here at the racetrack surrounded by racers and sweet cars, feels like home to Bri and I._

* * *

_"Hey. You. Snowman's sister." Someone calls out and turn. I come face to face with a tall handsome stranger. He has floppy hazel brown hair and warm dark brown eyes. I slowly look him up and down. He is wearing black skinny jeans, a baby blue shirt with a slit v neck, black converse, and a black leather jacket. He also has on a pair of roundish glasses that make him look both smart and sexy. _

_"Yeah." I say forcing my eyes to meet his with a easy going smile. _

_"I heard you race. I don't think that girls can race and if they can their not as good as guys. __So, I challenge you to a race. " He says with a smirk. As he is talking I get angrier and angrier. I feel myself stiffen and my smile drops. _

_"Uh oh! The Snow Queen has decided to make an appearance." I hear someone say. Because of the fact that I get the same ice cold attitude as Brian when we are pissed and that I didn't have my own car for them to nickname me after, I got the nickname Snow Queen._

_"You sure you can handle all this?" I ask, coolly gesturing to myself. He slowly trails his eyes up and down my body and smirks. Brian and Rome start forward angrily but I subtle shake my head no at them._

_"Lets race." I say strutting forward, as I pass him I lean in and whisper "You're going down so fast you won't even know what hit you." then strut away to my car swaying my hips. _

_"I look forward to it!" He calls and Rome and Bri shoot him evil glares. They quickly push through the crowd to get to my car, just as I'm getting in Brian reaches out and grabs my elbow. _

_"What was that all about?" He asks protectively. _

_"Oh nothing. I just told him, he was going down." I say with a cheeky grin. _

_"All right. Let's race!" We look at one another and then rev our engines. A race bunny walks out front and starts the race. I quickly pass him but to my surprise he pulls right back up to my car so we are even. It was a really close race but in the end he was overconfident and presses his nos to soon. _

_I press my nos and shoot passed him. When we cross the finish line and get out the crowd is roaring in approval but none of them are louder than Brian's and Rome's cheers. I get out and immediately are pounced on by my boys. I hug them back then turn to lean on them as I watch the guy get out of his car. __He slams the door and I tense waiting for his anger and insults but to my surprise they don't come. I risk a glance up at him and see him smirking happily. _

_"Well, I was wrong. I want to make up for all of those things that I said that probably hurt your feelings. So, how about you let me take you to dinner this Saturday?" He asks and they crowd impatiently waits for my answer. _

_"Sure I'd love too." I say with a smile and you can hear several shocked gasps. Little did I know, but by saying yes to that date I was going to fall in love for the very first time. And everyone knows that a person's first love never really goes away nor do you ever stop loving them. _


	2. Freedom

A/N: Dom/OC  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:  
A/N:

Chapter 1: Freedom

* * *

Meredith's P.O.V.

* * *

"Your free to go." The officer at the front desk says with a wide bright smile. I turn and hold my arms out to the security guard that's standing behind me and grin cheekily. He glares and pulls out his set of keys and unlocks my handcuffs.

"Oh and Ms. O'Conner, someone sent these things for you." The officers says once my handcuffs have been removed. She takes a medium size bag from behind the deck and hands it to me. Feelings confused I hesitantly take the bag and open it.

I reach in and pull out a blood red strapless knee length dress and laugh. Tory (Victoria) must have sent or helped send the bag cause this is her dress. She always said that it looked better on me than her. Tory is part of my DSS crew or my old crew I should say, I've decided not to go back to work but to lay back and relax. What they don't know is that I'm going back to my first love.

Illegal Street Racing

I shake myself out of thoughts, give the lady a smile and head over to the ladies room. I slip into a empty stall, slip on the lace black and red bra and panties and then the dress. I reach into the bag again and to my surprise and delight pull out my favorite pair of black studded ankle boots. I slip on the black no show socks (Also my favorite) and then the boots.

"It's been too long. I missed you fuckers on my feet." I mummer in delight. I reach in the bag again and again to my great surprise and delight pull out my black felt cowboy. It's studded and has a silver cross right smack dab in the middle of the front of the hat. I sigh and frown. This little gift bag has Tory all over it and out of my whole crew I think I'm going to miss her the most.

I open the stall door and grab the bag to leave but then notice that it's still kinda heavy. I reach down and pull out my favorite black leather jacket that my baby bro got me after I won my first race. I smile at the old times and leave the stall. I throw that bag away and strut out of the bathroom with a grin I see out the corner of my eye that the security guard is admiring how well I clean up.

I walk out of the prison and stop dead in my tracks. Victoria and Hobbs leaning up against a gorgeous dark green and white stripped '67 Ford Mustang Fastback was not what I had expected to see as I walked out of the gates of Lompoc a.k.a. your worse nightmare or hell. The familiar, easy-going grin that spread across Tory's face at my shock is what snapped me out of it. Before I could stop myself or think better of it, I drop my jack to the ground and sprinted, launching myself at Tory.

She chuckles as she catches me in a hug and spins us around, just barely managing to keep us from falling as I bury my head and face in her neck. Tory has always been like a big sister to me and we were inseparable before I went to hell.

"Good to see you too." She says and I can practically hear the smile in her voice. I carefully extricate myself from her and step back. I lower my head and twist my hands in front of me nervously.

"Sorry. I just... I just didn't expect you...either or you guys to be here. I didn't expect anyone." I say shyly.

"Hun, we're family. I will always be there for you." She says gently taking my head in her hands.

"But-" I start to say but she interrupts me, "No I mean it and nothing you can say to change that."

"Not even that I murdered a guy." I snarl with a flash of my old fighting spirit.

"Nope because you didn't." Hobbs says, speaking for the first time. I involuntary sag with relief that someone believes I didn't kill my best friend.

"Are you okay?" Tory asks in concern and Hobbs raises his eyebrows at me.

"No I'm not okay. I not fine. I will never be fine. You know what fine really means?" I ask laugh hysterically.

"No what?" She asks, letting me vent knowing I need it.

"It means Fucked UP, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional. I am all of those things."

"Yeah _**BUT...**_ You're braver than you believe. Hell you were braver than me on some of our missions. You're stronger than you seem and I know that personally. And most importantly you are smarter you think. Without you we would have failed some of our missions. Your quick thinking and expertly thought out plans have saved all of our ass once or twice." Hobbs says passionately and bring tears into my eyes.

"You'll eventually be fine." Tory says with something dark and scare flashing in her eyes.

"Doubtful cause behind my smile is a hurting heart. Behind my laugh, I'm falling apart. Look closely, really closely at me and you will see, the girl I am... isn't me."

"I got you a present." Tory says happily, changing the subject and I raise my eyebrows.

"Tad-tah!" She says waving at the car.

"Shut up. Seriously. Are you kidding me?" I ask my face lighting up like a kid in a candy shop.

"Nope. All your at lest till I can get your baby out of the impound lot." Hobbs says smiling in amusement.

"OH MY GOD! Thank You!" I squeal.

"Well we got to go but your jacket, phone, key, money, sketchbook, and the only jewelry that you own are in the front seat." She says with a grin and I pull her into a hug.

"You keep in touch, you hear me?" She whispers and I nod. We release each other and smile.

"Ready to get way from this shithole?" Hobbs and I nod. I smirk at them one more time and get in my car, grinning at the smooth purr it makes when I rev the engine before driving away in the direction of L.A.

* * *

I drive into town and see a bunch of cars that I can clearly tell a street racing cars and decide to follow them. I pull up in between a warehouse and backed my car in between to cars and get out and lean against my car. I look around and I can lots of street racers and race bunnies and girls and guys cleaning their engines. Suddenly a bald Hispanic guy say to his friends: "Wait. Hold up, hold up. Look at this new race bunny."

I look around but then figure out their talking about me and I say: "Who you calling race bunny? I'm a street racer, not a street bunny and I will not regret kicking some ass if anybody calls me a race bunny." I smirk and cock my head to the side. "I am after all, carrying some heat."

He gets up and nods his head then says, "Sweet ride. What you running under there, chica?" I smirk but don't reply, nor do I pop the hood. "Going to make me find out the hard way?" He asks with a smile.

"Hell, yeah." I say smiling back.

"You're brave. You're brave. They call me Hector. I got a last name, too, but I can't pronounce it." Hector says.

"Meredith O'Conner." I say.

"So, what's up with you, chica?" Hector asks.

"I'm just waiting for Toretto. Heard he's the best in Los Angeles." I say. As we are talking a African American walks up and hears my last statement.

"Shit. Better get in line. This yours?" he asks pointing at my car.

"Well I'm standing next to it." I say with a smirk.

"That's funny. You know, Edwin happens to know a few things. And one of the things Edwin knows is: It's not how you stand by your car... ...it's how you race your car. You better learn that." Edwin says.

I smirk and say "I already knew that but I wanted to see if you knew that."

"Smart girl. I like you." Edwin says and Hector nods in agreement. Suddenly six cars come tearing in and Edwin says "Oh, shit. Here they come. It's on." I turn and watch them as the drive in. The first one to get out is a tall, bald, muscly guy with the most gorgeous brown eyes. Next comes a fiery looking girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. After her comes a gruff but handsome looking guy with muscles. Suddenly the girl goes over to where the tall handsome guy was talking to some girls.

She makes a cat noise and sniffs the air and says, "I smell skanks. So, Why don't you girls pack it up, before I leave tread marks on your face?"

The guy starts to say "Letty, I was just talking." When she interrupts him and says "Yeah. Whatever Dom." and walks away.

I store the names Dom and Letty in my head when Dom then turns around and says to Hector "Okay, Hector."

Hector walks forward and says "Yeah? What's up, man?" Edwin walks up and says "Yo. What's up? How we doing this tonight?" and does a handshake with Dom

"Race, $2,000 buy-in. Winner takes all. Hector, you're going to hold the cash." Dom says.

"Why Hector?" One of the racers asks.

"Cause he's too slow to make away with the money." Edwin joked.

"Okay. Good luck, guys." Dom says.

"Hey, wait. Hold up. I don't have any cash. But I do have the pink slip to my car." I say as I squeeze my way into the circle.

"And who are you?" Dom asks looking me up and down.

"Merdith O' Conner a street racer. I'm new to Los Angeles and I hear this is the place to be if you want to street race." I say. The gruff but handsome guy speaks up.

"This an't no beginners street race, chica. Your rollin with the big boys now. Now you are a good looking girl, you can be trophy or a race bunny."

Hector and Edwin exchange a look and Hector says "Vince, you shouldn't have called her a race bunny. I made that mistake and she threatened me. She said she had "some heat" that she wouldn't mind kicking some ass with." Vince speculatively looked me up and down then crossed his arms. Dom, Letty and the rest of the crew watch with interest to see what I would do.

I smirk and saunter forward. "I can handle racing with the big boys, Vince. But I can't help wondering if you can." I smirk when the crowd 'ohhh's' but I not done yet. "After all, V, that attitude has to be compensating for something." Then I pointedly look him up and down and then over at his car while the crowd cheers and laughs. His stormy face softens just a bit and he nods in approval.

"You got spunk. Maybe you can handle rollin' with the big boys." I nod back and turn to Dom.

"Check it out. It's like this. I lose, the winner takes my car. Clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash, and I take the respect and I can show that girl can kick ass."

"Respect." Dom says with his eyebrow raised.

"To some people, that's more important." I say.

"So?" He looks at Vince who nods and then back at me.

"Sounds good to me." I grin in triumph.

"That your car?" Dom asks pointing at my '68 Ford Mustang Fastback that is dark green with a two white stripes down the middle.

"Yeah, I'm a firm believer that muscle beats import every time. But there have been some imports that are great cars," I say while looking fondly at my car.

Dom smile then turns and calls out, "Yo, Jessie come check out her car."

A energetic eighteen year old looking kid bonds up and asks, "Can you pop your hood for me."

"Sure." I say with a smile and I go and pop the hood. As soon as I do he looks like a kid in a candy shop.

"I see a cool air intake. It's got a NOS fogger system and a T4 turbo, Dominic. I see an AIC controller. It has direct port nitrous injection." Jessie rattles off.

"Yeah. And a stand-alone fuel management system. Not a bad way to spend $10,000." Dom says while looking at me. "Your in. Lets go" Dom says as he points to me and walks away.

"Let's go!" Hector yells and everyone gets in their respected cars and drive off after Dom and his crew. When we get to the spot everyone parks and the race bunnies paint a start line and we line up.

"What the hell is going on around here?" A pizza boy drives up and asks Leon. "Street's closed, pizza boy. Find another way home." Leon says with smirk. "Goddamn street racers." The pizza boy says and drives off.

"We had a reported homicide." Leon police scanner say so he picks up a walkie talkie and says "Hector, I've got a 187 in Glendale. Cops are all over it. We're good to roll.". Hector hears this and shouts

"All right. Let's race!" All of the racers look at one another and then rev their engines. A race bunny walks out front and starts the race. I soon pass the other racers and I am right along side Dom, I press my nos and I shoot forward. When we cross the finish line and get out the crowd is in a stunned silence.

I look over at Vince and say, "Told you I was _**NO**_ race bunny." with a smirk on my face. I looked over at Dom and he has a surprised look on his face and then I look over at the crowd and they all have surprised looks on their faces too."Why are you all looking at me like I am a alien that came down in a UFO?" I ask.

Letty came over and said "You don't know what you did, do you chica?"

I smile at her and say "No, I don't."

Vince says "Chica, Dom's not just the best street racer in Los Angeles, He's the King of the Streets and _**No one**_ I mean _**No one**_ has ever beaten or tied Dom in a race."

"So I'm the first one to even come close to Dom during a race?" I ask. Vince and Letty shake their heads yes. "Awesome!" I shout and do a happy dance.

I swear I see Dom smile but then he's glaring at me and saying "So the Racer Bunny's got some moves." I open my mouth to cuss him out when I see a teasing glint in his gorgeous brown eyes. I smirk.

"I could have told you that." He chuckles and advances towards me.

"How about another race, bunny?" I smirk again and sashay forward.

"Please," I toss my head. "You couldn't handle racing all this." He laughs and walks forward.

"We'll see about that." Then he turns and tossing an arm over Letty's shoulder shouts over his shoulder, "I gotta get you racing again, so I can make some money off your ass. You want in on my crew, you gotta do your part. There's a show down in the desert called Race Wars. It isn't going to be happening for a while, but when it rolls around, we all compete. Welcome to the crew." Then he walks away.

"Hey hold up." I call out and Dom looks back in surprise.

"Just cause you chose me, doesn't mean I choose you." I say putting hands on my hips.

"So, is that a no?" He asks shocked.

"No I just want to hang around you guys first. I want to know I would be working with." I say uncertainty.

"Fine. See you tomorrow." He says and walks away with Letty still on his arm.

I smirk at everyone and get in my car and away. When I get back into my house I take off my jewelry and weapons and jump in the shower. I step out of the bathroom and throw on a big t-shirt and go to bed.


	3. Family

A/N: Dom/OC and Brian/Mia  
A/N:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:  
A/N:

Chapter 3: Family

* * *

Second Person's P.O.V.

4 Months Ago

* * *

In a stormy mood, Brian pointedly ignores what his boss is saying. His baby sister got out of jail three days ago and he is stuck here in this conference room listening to his boss go _**on**_ and _**on**_ about something that doesn't even involve him. It made his blood boil. His baby sister is his whole life yet he couldn't even be there for her when she gets out of jail.

Not for the first time Brian wonders if he made the right choice in trying to get his detective badge. Then he remember the look of pride on his uncle and little sisters face when he told them he was trying to become a detective. When his sister looked at him like that he felt like he was invincible.

Like he was her hero.

Like he was the only person in the world that mattered to her.

Like he could do no wrong.

Like he was the best big brother in the world.

He couldn't give up now.

He had to keep going.

He had to make her proud.

"O'Conner! Are you listening to me?" My boss asks me sharply and I nod. He pause and looks at me unconvinced and I roll my eyes. It's not like he cares, if he did I would have been able to be there when my lil sis got out of prison aka hell. If he cared I would be with my little sister right now.

Leaning against his desk, Brian folds his arms and watches his boss with angry blue eyes. His huffs as his boss refuses to look at him. Fed up, Brian sits down in his chair and turns his computer on. He signs in and then pauses. On his screen is a picture of him and his sister. Her blond head is thrown back in care-free laughter as tears run down her face. His arm is around her shoulders and Brian has a look of fierce protectiveness set in his identical blue eyes. That was the last truly happy day they had.

They had been at a beach and she had just seen some fat guy bend down and his pants split down the middle. She had busted a gut and giggled for hours afterwards.

The smile fades from his lips as he remembers where she was.

Meredith got caught up in some bad shit and got stuck in prison. Personally, Brian knows she didn't do it. She wouldn't leave a puppy on the streets, much less kill her best friend. Hell, Brian still remembers her sneaking him into the house when she was younger so they could play 'pirates and street racers.' It was the weirdest fucking game but she adored it.

She would drive an invisible car dressed like a pirate and then become a street racer driving a huge fucking boat. Made no fucking sense but it lit her up and he could never bring himself to tell her that it would never happen. Besides, even if she had, the little shit would just have kicked him in the shins and told him to jump down a garbage chute.

She got out of jail three days ago and because of his boss, he was unable to go visit her. It killed Brian and he ended up sneaking away from work a couple of hours early to go see her. He broke half a dozen laws as he sped through traffic but that didn't matter. And when he got there, his heart dropped out of his chest when he found out she was gone.

He tried her cell number but it didn't work.

He drove himself frantic trying to find her but she was like a ghost. She vanished and nothing he tried led him to her. Sorrow pulses in Brian's heart as he imagines how his little sister must be feeling right now. She must hate him. She must feel so lost and abandoned. Brian clenches his eyes shut, tears burning his eyes but he hasn't cried in years. Right now, she doesn't need him to bawl 'like a little pussy' to quote her but rather she needs him to 'man up and grow balls of steel.'

So that's what Brian does.

Because she always was his source of strength.

Always.

* * *

Meredith's P.O.V.

4 Months Ago (A week after Brian'd P.O.V. ^Above^)

* * *

I look up to the sound of my alarm clock telling me that it is 6:30 at night. I ignore it in favor of finishing the last chapter. I whip my comforter off me, turn off my fan, and slip out of bed. I grab my Ipod, head into my bathroom, and pause a moment to turn on my shower so it can heat up. I hook up my Ipod to the speakers and scroll through my songs. I select Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) the Suckerpunch version.

I start humming and dancing my way back over to my shower. I hum along as I strip down and slip into the shower and under the burning hot water. I step under the spray and flinch, the water is burning hot. I stand there for a few minutes to let my body adjust to heat. Once my body adjusts to the temperature I step under the spray and rest my forehead against the cool tiles.

The hot water cascades over my body and relaxes my muscles and soothes my sores. I shake my head and grab my body wash. I take my time lathering my hair and body with soap and shampoo before rinsing off. The water is starting to cool down so I quickly lather my hair up with conditioner before rinsing that out. I reach down, turn off the water, and grab two towels, one to wrap around my body and the other to wrap around my hair.

Sing along and dancing along to Black Roses by Clare Bowen I make my way over to my closet. I grab my frayed lace and leather skirt that is short on one side and long on the other and my tan-ish and brown/gold tank top. I slip those on over my undergarments rather reluctantly. I glance longingly at my book before grabbing my tan wrap suede boots and slipping them on over black no show socks.

I unwrap my long, soft blonde hair and run my brush through it. I grab my dream catcher V got me and slip it on over the silver and black cross dog tag Bri got me after I bet him for the first time._ 'Lucky for him he only did that the first time I beat him cause if he did it for every time I beat him then I would have a lot of jewelry' _I think. I slip on my matching silver dragon ear cuff's Rome got me for my sixteenth birthday and grin. God do I miss him.

I wiggle my fingers into my black shiny leather open finger gloves that criss-cross over my wrist and slip on stack of tan-ish color bracelets on my left wrist and a black leather bracelet with three silver buckles on the right. Lastly I slip on my bronze wolf head ring on my right ring finger and a silver cross ring on the left.

I hum the opening notes of Secrets by One Republic while I slip on my black cadet's hat, my black leather jacket Bri got after I won my very first race, check the bullets in my gun before slipping it in the waistband on my back under my shirt and jacket, sticking my phone in my purse and heading down stairs. Just as I start to sit down my phone rings. I groan and struggle to pull it out of my purse. It's Dom. I don't answer but I open the door with a grin, my body instantly brimming with excitement.

I slip onto the cool black leather seats of my new car curtsy of Tory and stick the key in the ignition, the car start with a purr. I grin. Cars always soothed me. For a time I lost that when my mom died in a car crash but I knew she wouldn't want me to give them up just because of her freak accident. I reach out and pull the seat belt diagonally across my body and snap it in with a click. I reach out in click on the radio, "This Summer's Going to Hurt Like a Motherfucker" blares out of the speakers. I press my foot down of the accelerator and speed away.

I pull up in the driveway and turn the car off, I grab my purse and get out of the car. Dom is at the grill flipping the hamburgers. He looks up at the sound of my footsteps and smiles. His smile is an easy, natural grin. He seldom smiles with just his lips, he smiles with his whole face if it's genuine. They shine. For if you see this smile you feel the irresistible impulse to smile too. But it is his eyes that make my heart melt. The eyes. They never lie. It was his eyes and smile that attracted me to him. Him being incredible handsome didn't help that attraction either.

"Hey. How do I look?" I ask slowly twirling around.

"Stunning as usual." He says with an honestly genuine smile.

I tear my eyes away from Dom's and look him up and down. He is wearing black jeans that are tight but not to tight and a dark green wife beater. My heart clenches. I have been attracted to Dom since the day I met him and unfortunately for me he is dating Letty. I look back up and see Dom smirking at me and I lightly blush. I hate that he in a relationship but I will respect him because I'm not the kind of person who messes with other people relationships.

I bite my lip and look down.

After I got to know him, Dom became so much more appealing to me. He was witty and had a sarcasm that made me laugh even when I was determined not to. I look around, it's just Dom outside.

"Jessie in his room?" I ask and he nod. I take off my jacket, hang it on the back of my usual chair and hang my purse over it. I slip off my boots, then my socks and go in the house.

"Hey Mia." I say watching Mia fly around the kitchen opening the cabinets and fridge. She glances up and smiles before turning back to her search. She groans and leans against the counter. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"We don't have anything else to eat besides the hamburgers and the rest of the team has already left the store." She says looking like she wants to bang her head against the wall. I scan the kitchen. I light up when I see the ingredients that I need.

"Not a problem. I need the big green bowl. I need 2 cans of Black Beans. 2 Cans of Corn. A Shallot. Those 4 limes. Those 4 Avocado. And the leftover chicken." I say and she raises her eyebrows but turns to get what I need. I take of my gloves set them on the window seal and quickly and thoroughly wash my hands before grabbing the cutting board and a sharp knife. She sets all the stuff out on the counter and looks at me expectantly.

"Okay. Open the all of the cans and drain them. After that put them in the bowl. After that you can roll the limes until they are nice and soft." I say slipping back into the ease of being in charge in the kitchen. I swiftly and expertly dice up the shallot and add it to the bowl on top of the beans and corn. I start on the avocado when out of the corner of my eye I see Mia staring at me.

"What?" I asks not turning from cutting.

"You can cook?" She asks surprised. I hesitantly then decide to answer honestly. After all Dom and the crew haven't given me any reason not to trust them.

"I have always loved cars. Since a young age cars had always calmed me. My mom though...my mom loved to cook. Since I was to young to do anything involving cars I would watch my mom in the kitchen. Slowly my mom started having me help her around the kitchen and my love of cooking grew from there." I say sliding the cubes of avocado in the bowl. She hands me the two limes she rolled and I cut them in half over the bowl and hand them back to her.

"Squeeze all of the juice into the bowl and shred some of the lime peel into the bowl too." I says she nods. I swiftly and expertly dice up the chicken into cubes and slid them into the bowl also. By then Mia has finished the limes and starts to toss the salad. She tastes it and her eyes widen in surprise.

"I could eat this everyday for the rest of my life!" She exclaims and I laugh.

"Me too." I say before slipping out the door and into the backyard. Dom is casually leaning against the side of the grill and drinking a Corona. I walk over and steal his bottle.

"Hey." He protest and I grin. I tilt the bottle back and take a swig. He glares at me playfully and I grin back at him cheekily. I take another swig and he advances on me. I grin and turn to sprint across the yard. In three giant strides he catches me and steals back his bottle. He sets it on the picnic table and starts to tickle my side. I start to giggle he laughs. A rich deep genuine laugh that sends shivers down my spine and make my knees go weak.

All the sudden three cars come roaring up into the driveway and Letty, Leon, and Vince park and get out with grocery bags. Letty glares and Vince raises his eyebrows. I blush realizing how we must look. Me, my back pressed up against Dom's chest and his arms loosely around my waist. I gently extract myself and head down the driveway to V.

"Here, Let me grab a few of those." I say while shooting him a smirk and an un-amused look. He just grins in return. I huff, turn around and saunter back up the driveway.

"Thanks Mere-Bear." Vince calls after me and I can practically hear the smile in his voice.

"No prob, V." I call over my shoulder while heading in to the table to set it. Jessie finally emerges from his room and helps me.

"Tell me what you think about this. Koni adjustable's. Their gonna save us about 2 pounds. And they're gonna give us better traction for the hole shot. All right?" He says showing me a picture that he printed out.

"Looks great, man. Can't wait to try them out." I say excitedly and he grins.

"Here you go." Letty says as they set the salad, beers and chips down on the picnic table. I sit down in between Vince and Mia. Once we are all seated Leon reach on the plate and grabs a burger.

"Hey, hold up. Because you were the first to reach in to get the chicken, you say grace." Dom says with a smile in Leon's direction.

"Dear heavenly Spirit. Thank you. Thank you for providing us with fast cars. Family and hot girls. Thank you. Amen." Leon says with a flirtatious wink at Mia. Vince stiffens and growls low under his breath. I place a comforting hand of his arm and shake my head no when he looks at me. He sends my a grateful smile before digging in.

I reach over and grab a burger. As I am putting my toppings on my burger I realize it's completely quiet. I look up and they are all staring at my right wrist. I blush and start to put my hand under the table but Vince stops me.

"What's this?" He ask absentmindedly stroking the tattoo.

"I got it for my 17th birthday." I say a smile coming across my face at the memory. It's a heart that has pistons inside it and the blue and red car cables that hook up to the battery connecting to the heart. Arched above the heart are the words "I live my life a quarter mile at a time" and arched below the heart are the words "For those ten seconds, I'm free"

I can feel the heat of Dom's stare on the side of my face. I peek up at him under my eyelashes and he is staring at with understanding, acceptance and something else that I can't identify.

"Any other inks?" He asks his voice husky. Letty glances at him confused. Seeing how entranced he looks by me she quickly throws me a glare. I look up and the rest of them are eagerly awaiting my answer. I stand up and pull my shirt up. There is a French tattoo up under my bra on the right. It's in cursive so it loops and swirls elegantly across my skin.

"What's it mean?" Mia asks curiously.

"Family, blood or not, chosen or not, is the best gift of all and should be treasured" I say and think bitterly about when I got this tattoo. I got it on my 16th birthday. I had wanted to get a tattoo that expressed my feelings about my family and this is what I came up with.

When I had Brian.

When I had my big brother.

When I had my protector.

With a shy smile I sit back down and dig in. I relax at the easy camaraderie that fills the area around the table. I look around and smile. Right here sitting with Dom, Vince, Mia, Jessie, Leon and Letty feels like home. Like family. A genuine happy comfortable smile stretches across my face as I listen to all all talk.

After dinner everyone goes in but V and I stay out. We just sit and enjoy each others company. I soon start to shiver because of the cool air and Vince gives me his jacket. I smile gratefully and he wraps his arm around my shoulder. I lean into his chest and smile.

After a while I check the time and my eyes widen. We've been out here for quite awhile. I reluctantly get up and get on boots, and jacket.

"Bye!" I call out opening the kitchen door to grab my gloves. I smile at everyone in the living room watching a movie before heading to my car, I get in my car and drive away.


	4. A New Assignment

A/N: Dom/OC and Brian/Mia  
A/N:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:  
A/N:

A New Assignment

* * *

Brian's P.O.V.

(Four week before 1st movie starts)

* * *

My alarm clock/radio goes off and I groan. The stupid rooster alarm blares annoyingly. I hate that alarm but it gets me up every time without fail. I groan and feel the intense urge to hurl it out the window but I don't. Mere-Bear always loved that alarm because she knew how much I hated it. I sit up, stretch my arms out wide and yawn. I didn't get much sleep last night, in fact I haven't got much sleep for the last week.

Ever since Meredith got out of prison I have searched for her and I have yet to find her. As a result I have lost a lot of hours of sleep. There are black bags under my eyes and I have become impossible to approach. I whip my comforter off me, turn off my fan, and slip out of bed. I head into my bathroom, and pause a moment to turn on my shower so it can heat up.

I get undressed and slip into the shower. I step under the spray and flinch, the water is burning hot. I stand there for a few minutes to let my body adjust to heat. Once my body adjusts to the temperature I step under the spray and rest my forehead against the cool tiles. The hot water cascades over my body and relaxes my muscles and soothes my sores. I may have just started to punch the crap out of my bed last night. I was just so frustrated that I got lost in the pounding rhythm of my hands hitting the bed. I shake my head and grab my body wash. I take my time lathering my hair and body with soap and shampoo before rinsing off. The water is starting to cool down so I quickly lather my hair up with conditioner before rinsing that out. I reach down, turn off the water, and wrap around my waist.

I throw on my suit and head out. Once at the station I grab a black coffee and head to my desk. As I sit at my desk staring at my screen saver I once again feel the urge to cry. She must hate me. She must want nothing to do with me. I clench my eyes shut, tears burning in my eyes but I don't let them fall. I can't let them fall. That's the only reason I can think of about why she hasn't called me.

I should have been there.

"O'Conner! My office now!" Snaps my boss and I look up startled. I stand up, straighten my shoulders, wipe my face of any emotions and stride over to my bosses office.

"Officer O'Conner this is Agent Bilkins with the FBI, and we have a new undercover assignment for you." My boss Sergeant Tanner says to me when I come in his office and sit down.

"Nice to meet you Agent." I say standing up and shaking his hand. Agent Bilkins is a tall African American man with a don't fuck with me attitude all wrap up in a suit.

"So, what's the assignment?" I ask eager to begin. I hope that focusing on the next task and getting back into action quickly will help me shake my melancholy mood. That it will help my forget about my sister. Even if it's just for a little bit.

"Here's the deal Officer. You want your detective badge fast, and the FBI wants whoever is hijacking the trucks. If you come through for us and give us Toretto we'll get you your badge." Agent Bilkins says getting straight to business.

"Alright, what are the facts?" I asks with my curiosity heightened.

"Four hijackings in two months, and we have nothing. The DVD players and digital cameras that are worth million dollars." He says pinning me with a fierce stare and crossing his arms.

"So, What does the truck driver say?" I ask.

"He gave us the same M.O, 3 Honda Civics, precision driving. The same green neon glow from under the chassis." Bilkins reports.

"Ok, so what the deal with Toretto?" I ask. I briefly wonder if it's the same Toretto who owns the grocery store and restaurant in the Echo Hills area.

"Dominic "Dom" Toretto is the older brother of Mia Toretto. We suspect Toretto's crew of the high-speed truck hijackings, stealing millions of dollars in merchandise. Toretto did hard time for nearly beating a guy to death. Toretto also likes to street race with his crew here in Los Angeles." Agent Bilkins says.

"I need a way to get close to him, and I need a car that is fully a equipped for street races and that is really fast."I say nodding. I fidget and twirl my fingers nervously.

"What?" Bilkins asks. I look at my boss nervously and he nods at me reassuringly.

"I'm probably going to need to break so laws." I say. They both raise their eyebrows in unison before nodding slowly.

"I'll tell all the officers so they know." Tanner says and I nod.

"Ok, there is a shop called The Racers Edge. It is **_THE_** place for street racers for them to get their car parts. The owner could go to jail for receiving stolen property and I'm sure he will cooperate if we promise to keep him out of cuffs for helping us." Tanner says.

"He's going to cooperate fully?" I question and they nod.

"Also I can get you a "95 Mitsubishi Eclipse RS that is green. It has a full Robo Car Aero Armor Eclipse Body Kit, custom made carbon fiber front splitter, a custom GT style roof scoop, a ARP two level GT2 style wing, carbon fiber mirrors, shaved door handles, 1997 spec Eclipse headlights, and green neon lighting, alongside SE7EN 18-inch wheels by Axis Sport Tuning Inc. in 225/40ZR18 Toyo Tires. The car has a cool air intake, a NOS fogger system, a T4 turbo, an AIC controller, direct port nitrous injection, and a stand alone fuel management system. What ever the hell all of that means." Tanner says and I laugh.

The was the first time in four years that I laugh like that. That was a genuine laugh. The smile slowly fades from my face when I remember why I haven't smiled. I sigh.

"Brian. I need you to focus. We need you to focus. After this assignment you can have a vacation or go rights to work with that detective badge but for right now you need to focus." Tanner says placing a comforting hand of shoulder and squeezing. I nod knowing exactly what he's talking about. Bilkins on the other hand looks completely confused.

"Am I going to be wearing a bug?" I ask, shaking my head and getting into the zone.

"Too risky." Bilkans says shaking his head. I nod relieved. It's always trickier to complete a undercover op when you have to be constantly worrying about a bug.

"Go talk to Agent Creed about creating a record and ID for you." Tanners says clearly dismissing me. I nod, get up, shake Agent Bilkins hand again and head over to Creed.

"Creed. Miss me?" I ask with a smirk. Creed is a tall redhead Agent with electric blue eyes and a California surfer smile that only rivals my own. She's my smart, sarcastic, loud mouthed best friend.

"You wish." She retorts with a scoff. I grin and lean on her desk. She glares at me but I can see the love and amusement in her eyes. She instantly recognizes my posture and brings up the ID program.

"What the assignment?" She asks brings up a record program.

"I'm going undercover in the street racing world." I say with a grin. Meredith and I have always loved cars and we used to street race ourselves. We were pretty great. I remember when Meredith won her first race against me she was so excited and I gave her silver and black cross dog tag. I wonder she still has it and if so if she ever wears it.

It wasn't just Mere-Bear and I though. We had a best friend named Roman Pearce or Rome for short. He was just as car crazy as us. Rome was born and raised in Barstow, California. As a child, he befriended Mere and me. We grew up together, and often caused trouble together and played sports. When our mother died and we moved to our uncle Jack's house we lived to house down from him. Rome and I attended high school together, and often dated the same girls, Rome often dated the girls I was no longer romantically involved with.

Unlike me, Rome turned to a life of crime and began stealing cars. When I joined the Los Angeles Police Department, Rome distance himself from me, considering me the "enemy". Two months into my career as police officer, Rome was arrested for housing stolen cars in a garage. Rome believed that I, who was unaware of his arrest, could've done something to help him. Rome spent three years in an upstate prison and was later released on house arrest. He was not allowed to move beyond a hundred yards from his home.

"I'll have you ID to you in about a day. Your records already up too." Angelica says breaking me from my thoughts.

"You did keep my first name the same. right?" I asks and she nods. I sigh in relief. One time she renamed me Barrett and I HATE that fucking name. I almost blew my cover a million times cause I couldn't remember my own name. She snickers, clearly remembering the same thing I am.

"Thanks. I'm heading out for the night. Tell Tanner for me if he asks." I asks and she nods. I give her a hug before getting the fuck out of there. I get in my cruiser to get my new car. I leave my cruiser at the impound lot where it will be safe and drive off in my new car. Instead of going home I just drive.

When I get my car I get in and drive home to get some much needed rest. As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall into a deep slumber for the first time in weeks.

* * *

My alarm clock/radio goes off and I groan. I whip my comforter off me, turn off my fan, and slip out of bed. I head into my bathroom, and pause a moment to turn on my shower so it can heat up. I get undressed and slip into the shower. I step under the spray and flinch, the water is burning hot. I stand there for a few minutes to let my body adjust to heat.

Once my body adjusts to the temperature I step under the spray and rest my forehead against the cool tiles. The hot water cascades over my body I shake my head and grab my body wash. I take my time lathering my hair and body with soap and shampoo before rinsing off. The water is starting to cool down so I quickly lather my hair up with conditioner before rinsing that out. I reach down, turn off the water, and wrap around my waist.

I drive to the abandoned race track and spent a hour practicing my street racing moves. Frustrated at myself and my complete lack of skills I head over to "Toretto's" to grab a tuna sandwich.

I walk in and take a seat on on one of the bar stools and wait. A moment later a gorgeous tall tanned, brown haired, brown eyes women comes up to me. Recovering from my shock I give her a charming smile.

"Hi, Names Brian and I would like a tuna sandwich, not crust please." I say and she nods. She quickly prepares my sandwich and slides it over to me.

"Names Mia." She says with a shy smile.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. " I say and she blushes.

"Am I interrupting something." A deep gravel voice says from beside me. I look up startled. Dominic Toretto is leaning up against the wall smirking at us. Mia flush a even deeper red and shake my head.

"Dom." A women voice says warningly from in the same area as Dom. I catch a glimpse of blond hair but that all. The woman leans over and say something to Dom and he laughs. He goes and grabs to Corona beers and disappears.A moment later the woman starts laughing and I frown. That laugh sounded familiar. I look over and Mia is smiling in their direction in fond amusement. I finish my sandwich and leave that sound of that women's laugh haunting me for some reason.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I now that this wasn't a very long chapter but I hope you liked it. I just wanted to you guys to get another glimpse inside Brian's head. Let me know what you think.


	5. Why Me?

A/N: To my WONDERFUL readers I am changing this from a Dom/OC to Vince/OC with a slight Dom/OC. My character will not have a full relationship with Dom till the fourth (technically the third) movie and as always Brian/Mia.  
A/N:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N:Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:  
A/N:

Why Me?

* * *

Meredith's P.O.V.

(Four week before 1st movie starts)

* * *

I look up to the sound of my phone going off. It's 10:30 already. _'Shit!' _I was supposed to meet Dom a half and hour ago at the restaurant. I whip my comforter off me, turn off my fan, and slip out of bed. I grab my Ipod, head into my bathroom, and pause a moment to turn on my shower so it can heat up. I hook up my Ipod to the speakers and scroll through my songs. I select "Stronger Than Me" By Connie Britton

I start humming and dancing my way back over to my shower. I hum along as I strip down and slip into the shower and under the burning hot water. I step under the spray and flinch, the water is burning hot. I stand there for a few minutes to let my body adjust to heat. Once my body adjusts to the temperature I step under the spray and rest my forehead against the cool tiles.

The hot water cascades over my body and relaxes my muscles and soothes my sores. I shake my head and grab my body wash. I take my time lathering my hair and body with soap and shampoo before rinsing off. The water is starting to cool down so I quickly lather my hair up with conditioner before rinsing that out. I reach down, turn off the water, and grab two towels, one to wrap around my body and the other to wrap around my hair.

Sing along and dancing along to "When The Right One Comes Along" By Scarlett &amp; Gunnar I make my way over to my closet. I grab my bight pink studded shorts and my black leather crop top and slip them on over my undergarments. I unwrap my long, soft blonde hair, run my brush through it, slip on my black leather baseball cap and then put in my silver dragon earrings.

I slip my silver curled hidden dagger necklace and my silver cross dog tag over my head. I wiggle my fingers into my black shiny leather open finger gloves that criss-cross over my wrist and slip on my sleek black watch and my bright pink arm cuff. As a finally touch I put on my silver curling dragon ring and my black and pink diamond studded ring.

I hum the opening notes of I Will Never Let You Know By Scarlett &amp; Gunner while I slip on my black leather wedge sandals. I grab my car keys, check the bullets in my gun before slipping it in the waistband on my back under my shorts, sticking my phone in my purse and heading down stairs. Just as I start to sit down my phone rings. I groan and struggle to pull it out of my purse. It's Dom.

**'Be there in 5.' **I text while shutting my front door.I slip onto the cool black leather seats of my car and stick the key in the ignition, the car start with a purr. I grin. Cars always soothed me. I reach out and pull the seat belt diagonally across my body and snap it in with a click. I press my foot down of the accelerator and speed away.

I speed around the corner and slid into my parking space in front of the restaurant. Dom is leaning up against the counter with a frown. I quickly turn off my car, grab my purse and run over to him.

"Sorry! Slept in! Was out late with Vince last night." I say and he sorta stiffens up. He nods and jerks his head towards the booth in the corner of the restaurant.

"Come on, I finished the paperwork though." He says spinning on his heel and storming away to the booth. I wince and Mia gives me a sympathetic look. Everyone in the crew knows that both of us like each other but refuse to act of those feelings cause Dom can't seem to break it off with Letty. On top of that Dom always gets pissy when I mention any other guy's name and it's so damn frustrating.

"Hey I really am sorry. You know I want to help th-you." I say walking up to him. He soften at my words and smiles up at me. I take it as a sign that we're good and slid in beside him. I pull out my i-pad and start playing jet packs as he works on his laptop.

"Hi, Names Brian and I would like a tuna sandwich, not crust please." A very familiar voice says and I stiffen beside Dom. He looks down at me questioningly and I force myself to relax.

I look up at him and smile softly. He gives me a warm smile in return and pulls me closer into his side. I hear the sounds of Mia quickly preparing Brian's sandwich and sliding it over to him.

"Names Mia." She says.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. " He say and I just know that she blushes. I groan softly. Dom looks down at me confused and I scoot up. I smile at him amused.

I rest my cheek on his shoulder and whisper "I have a feeling that Mia and the guy that just came in are into each other and that's going to cause some problems. Namely Vince problems."

He raises his eyebrows. I gesture for him to look. He shoots me an amused smirk and peers over his shoulder. Mia is leaning on the counter sneaking peeks at Brian while he pretends to read a car magazine. Dom shakes his head in exasperation and gets up.

"Am I interrupting something." His deep gravel voice asks. Brian look up startled. Dom is leaning up against the wall smirking at them. I smirk as Mia flush a even deeper red than she was before and shake my head.

"Dom." I say warningly, sitting up but never leaving my spot in the booth. I'm positive Brian only catches a glimpse of my blond hair. I lean over and playfully hiss "You're going to scare the crap out of him and then he's never going to come back." to Dom and he laughs.

"That's the goal." He says going and grabbing two Corona beers. A moment later I am laughing as Dom tickles me in revenge for spilling some of my beer on him.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I cry and he finally stops tickling me. I huff and puff as I try to get my breath back. I glare holes at the side of Dom's head. He has gone back to reading whatever it was that he was reading and pretending nothing happened. I peer over the window sill and see that Brian is gone. I turn around and slump back down in the booth.

The last good memory I have of my brother and me was the day we went to the beach. Brian had _**finall**_y taken the day off and I had been **_SO_** excited. I remember some fat guy bent down and his pants split down the middle. I had thrown my blond head back in care-free laughter as tears run down my face.

Unknown to me at the time Angelica had snapped a picture. I later saw it on Brian's laptop as his screensaver. His arm was around my shoulders and he had a look of fierce protectiveness set in his identical blue eyes. That was the last truly happy day we had. I had busted a gut and giggled for hours afterwards.

Soon after that my life really went down the drain. My best friend was found murdered and I was the police's number one suspect. I was flabbergasted. I couldn't even leave a puppy on the streets, much less kill my best friend.

I used to sneak him into out house when I was younger so we could play 'pirates and street racers.' It was the weirdest fucking game but I adored it. I would drive an invisible car dressed like a pirate and then become a street racer driving a huge fucking boat. Looking back I realized it made no fucking sense but it lit me up.

I should hate him.

I should feel so lost and abandoned.

But I can't bring myself to blame him. He is my brother and I will always love him. I will always forgive him no matter what. I clench my eyes shut, tears burning in my eyes but I haven't cried in years. I will not let these tears fall. I will be strong. Because I know no matter what Brian will always find me. By accident or not.

We will always stick together.

After all _blood_ is thicker than water.

"What?" Dom's voice asks breaking me from my thoughts. I realize I have a sad bitter smile on my face.

"Nothing." I say, my voice cracking. He looks unconvinced but thankfully he drops the subject. I heave a sigh of relief. If he had pushed the subject, I'm not sure if I could have kept that I had a brother a secret any longer.

"Lets go." Dom says suddenly. He gets up and I look up at him confused.

"Go where? What are we doing?" I ask hopping up.

"Anywhere you want." He says softly smiling down at me. I blush and nod excitedly. He grabs his brown leather jacket slips it on and takes my hand. I look down at our intertwined fingers and smile.

We get into his car and he starts driving with one hand while keeping the other hand intertwined with mine. I chuckle happily at the smooth purr that his car makes when he revs the the engine. He rolls down the windows and I stick my hand out as the wind blows my hair back. He get on the highway and the gun the engine. Gentle peals of laughter spill from my lips.

"What?" I ask noticing him staring at me.

"Nothing." He say, his voice cracking. I am unconvinced but let the subject drop. He heave a sigh of relief. I frown and not for the first time wish that Bri was here with and that I would be able to talk to him. Dom sigh and concentrate on the road.

_'Brian where are you? I need you. I need my big brother.'_ I sigh and lean my head back against the head rest. I put my feet up against the dashboard and stare longingly out the window.

"Let's go to the beach." I say suddenly startling Dom. He raises his eyebrows at me put changes lanes. I am desperate to feel as happy as I did that day at the beach with Brian.

We drive and drive until we get to a cliff that over looks the ocean, where he park the car and we sit there just look out over the ocean. Eventually he lets go of my hand long enough for the two of us to get out of the car.

"So...what up? What happened back there?" He asks as we walk hand and hand down the beach. I sigh and look down at my feet.

"Nothings up. Nothing happened." I say bitterly and he pulls us to a stop.

"Now do you want to try the truth?" He asks softly. I clench my jaw and stiffen my body.

How dare he!

I don't have to tell him shit!

But I want to and that's my problem.

He is patiently waiting for me to open up to him. I relax and unclench my jaw. I slowly start walking forward again. I hesitant to tell him but then decide to answer honestly. Maybe...just maybe he can relate.

"So many people have left my life. So from then on as soon as I meet someone new I am preparing for the worst. The worst being that I will against my will get attached to them and they will leave. And it's happening again...I am getting to attach to Mia, Jessie, Vince and...you and I am terrified that you guys are going to leave me and I will be all by myself again." I say starting out in a shout but slowly going down into a whisper.

Dom gently cups my face and wipes away the tears that have fall with me knowing. He gently caresses my face face and says "We are never going to leave you. _**I**_ am never going to leave you. Let your past make you better, not bitter."

He gives me a smile and I just seem to melt. He pulls me close, wraps his arms around my waist and slowly leans his head down. My eyes widen and I tilt my head up. Our lips touch and their is a spark of electricity. I bring my arms up and wrap them around him. He pulls me flush with his body and deepens the kiss. I slip my hand up his shirt and trace his abs. He nips at me bottom lip and I moan.

Coming to my senses I regretfully push him away from me. We stand there chest heaving. He give me a soft happy smile and my heart breaks a little more because I know that even this mind blowing kiss will make him break up with Letty.

"I'm sorry but...we ca-can't" I push out with a sob. His smiles turns into a frown and I can't help it. I turn and run. Getting to the top of the cliff I grab my purse out of his car and desperately search for my phone. I finding it I yank it out and press Vince's speed dial.

"What's up Fee-Fee?" He asks happily.

"Can you come get me?" I ask with a sob and I hear him take a sharp inhale.

"Yeah be right there, Fee." He says and I hate doing this to him.

"I'm at our beach spot...And V,"

"Yeah?"

"Make it fast please?" I say softly and then hang up. Within minutes Vince roars up in his car. He is out of the car and pulling me into a hug before I know it. I clutch his shirt and cry into his shoulder.

"It's alright, Fee-Fee. You'll be alright, sweetheart." He whispers in my ear as he rubs my back soothingly. He tucks me into his shoulder and then reach's down and picks me up. He carries me over to his car and tucks me into his passenger seat. He hurries around to the drivers seat and slid's in. Within seconds we are zipping away from the beach and from Dom.

Vince looks over at me concerned and I give him a weak smile that I know he doesn't believe. He clenches his jaw and tightens his hands around the steering wheel but doesn't ask me a thing. That's one of the things I love about him. Soon the soothing motions and sounds of his car lures me to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that some of Meredith's P.O.V. was the same as some of Brian's P.O.V. from the previous chapter. Since they are siblings I want them to have and think some of the same things so I can connect the two characters to each other.

A/N: Reviews are very welcome. They help me get excited about writing this story.


	6. The Betrayal of Brothers

A/N: To my WONDERFUL readers I am changing this from a Dom/OC to Vince/OC with a slight Dom/OC. My character will not have a full relationship with Dom till the fourth (technically the third) movie and as always Brian/Mia.  
A/N:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N:Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:  
A/N:

The Betrayal of Brothers

* * *

Meredith's P.O.V.

* * *

I opened my eyes. The sunlight bathed my skin as I lay on my side. I try to close my eyes again. What had happened yesterday is something I don't want to deal with today. I look around me. I am in an unfamiliar room. I feel guilty for running away from Dom yesterday. I know that much.

I moaned from the tapping sun-light against my face, wondered how long I'd been sleeping. I blinked, shut my eyes, blinked again. I yawned, managed to fully open both eyes.

I blinked at the blinding ray of sunlight streaming in through the window. Just my luck that it happened to land on my eyes. I groan, throw the blanket off my body, and flick the curtains shut. The entire room was plunged into a darkness. A sigh escaped my lips, that's better.

I run my hands over my eyes. The light was too bright. It hurts my eyes. My eyes feel puffy and sore, My head aches. I feel tired. Empty. Hollow. Like the life has drained out of me. My breathing evens out. My heartbeat slows.

I don't know how I got here. How did I get here?

My eyes hurt. My chest hurts.

Time. How much is gone?

Where is Vince?

"Fee-Fee." A worried whisper reach my ears and I turn my head.

"Vince?" I manage to push out between the dry lips of my parched mouth. I can just barely see him by the tiny bit of light that is seeping in through the curtains.

"Thank God you're alright! Tell me what that was all about. Now!" Vince demands and I look around still groggily. I push myself up and swing myself to the side and just sit there. I am look everywhere and anywhere but at him.

"Fee-Fee." He says warningly. I stiffen in angry. If I don't want to tell him I shouldn't have too. How dare he assume that I will just tell him!

I don't have to tell him shit!

Angrily I get to my feet. Looking down I see that I am in a big shirt. My skirt and shirt have been taken off along with my heels. I slowly turn to Vince, horror in my eyes.

"We didn't-"

"No! No. You were asleep when we got here and well I just undressed you and put you in one of my big t-shirts." He says looking at the floor while rubbing the back of his neck and flushing a pale red that extends from his face to his neck. I sigh in relief and turn back around to search for my clothes.

Spotting them on the end of the bed I grab them and slip into the bathroom slamming the door in Vince's face. I turn so my back is facing the door and slid down. I bury my head in my several deep breaths I slowly stand up.

I slip on my shirt and skirt. Turning the water on I wait for it to heat up. Once it is warm I slowly and careful wash away the leftover smudged makeup on my face. Looking up into the mirror I see that I look as horrible as I feel.

"Fee-Fee? Are you okay?" Vince's worried voice reaches my ears. I straighten up and open the door. I confidently stride past Vince who is leaning up against the doorway. Ignoring him I walk over to the door where my boots are.

"Wait! Talk to me Fee-Fee!" Vince says reaching out and grabbing my arm. Instinctively I whirl around and throw a right hook. Seeing Vince's shocked face I try and mange to pull back the force of my punch a little bit. My fist connects with Vince's jaw and he stumbles back. Horrified I grab my boots and purse. I race out of Vince's bedroom and up the stairs. I pound down the stairs and straight into a muscular chest.

"Careful." Dom rumbles and I freeze. Seeing the look of pure panic on my face Dom steps aside and heads up the stairs. The pounding of Vince's footsteps on the basement stairs has me unfreezing and bolting out the front door. Looking around wildly I realize my car is still in front of the restaurant and Vince drove me here.

Vince's frantic call of "Meredith, Wait!" has me pounding down the front steps and sprinting down the street. I get lost in the pounding rhythm of my feet hitting the sidewalk. Gradually slowing down to a walk I steadily make my way to my house. Soon my house appears and I speed up again. Hurrying to the front door I unlock it and slip in.

What the fuck am I going to do now?

**XXX**

"What the fuck was that about, Vince?" Dom demands angrily and Vince narrows his eyes at his best friend.

"What the fuck does it matter to you, Dom?" Vince shoots back challengingly and Dom stiffens. Vince straightens his shoulders, facing Dom head-on. Dom narrows his chocolate brown eyes as his dominance instincts rise. Dom is in a nutshell- an Alpha male. He doesn't handle being challenged. At. All. Vince should know better than to face him like this but something about that girl- about Meredith just...it make them do things they normally wouldn't.

"She looked scared." Dom says threateningly and Vince slumps his shoulders a little, relaxing some.

"Fuck, Dom. I don't know _what_ I did wrong! It was going so well yesterday and then she calls in tears and wants me to pick her up from _our_ spot at the beach. What do I do?" Vince asks as several emotions pass through Dom's eyes. Hurt. Guilt. And a dawning realization. Vince narrows his eyes, his shoulders slowly straightening out again as he takes a threatening step forward.

"Vince..." Dom says warningly, a rumbling edge to his voice. But, for the first time in...ever, Vince ignores the warning.

"It was you...you were the one that made her cry...at our spot!" Vince says, his voice slowly rising as he runs a rough hand through his dark hair and tugs on it.

"I didn't know it was your spot." Dom says, an edge of bitterness in his voice. "She told me where to go and we talked. Then...We were just talking about her feelings and- I kissed her." Dom admits and Vince freezes, rage flaring in him suddenly.

"What?" Dom tenses as he realizes that he just revealed to Vince.

"**_She_** took you there? And then _**you**_...kissed her?" Vince asks, betrayal in his voice and Dom flinches a little.

"Vince, man. I'm sorry." Dom says and Vince turns to him, clenching his jaw angrily.

"No. You aren't. You would do it again, wouldn't you?" Vince snaps and Dom looks away, his confession in his actions. "You know what? Fuck you!" Vince snaps and shoves Dom. Dom stumbles a little, anger burning in him the second Vince snapped at him.

"Don't do this, Vince." Dom warns but Vince isn't listening.

"Stay away from her, Dom. You have Letty, so back off!" Vince says angrily, advancing forward. Dom clenches his jaw and steps forward.

"What if _she_ won't stay away from **me**?" Dom asks cockily and Vince snaps. Lunging forward, Vince bowls into him and they go down with their fists flying. Hearing a picture fall, Mia yanks her door open and stares with shock as her brothers fight. Shouts and arguing is all that can be heard as they fight and then Dom is pinned by Vince who hits him hard. Vince glares angrily as he lands blow after blow until Dom flips them and returns the hits with power.

"Dom! Vince! What the hell?!" Mia shouts, scared. They have never fought like this before and it terrifies her.

They ignore her as Dom shoves Vince away and climbs to his feet and wipes the blood from his face.

"Just remember Dom-" Vince calls, rolling to his feet and stumbling a little. "She won't choose you. Not as long as you have Letty. And maybe not even then. Her and I have grown close and all bets but one are off. She will choose me." Dom clenches his jaw but refuses to turn back, instead jogging down the stairs, grabbing his keys and slamming out the door.

"Vince-" Mia says softly, stepping forward. Vince stares at her for a second, his feels roaring to life.

"Mia." Vince says softly, stepping forward and backing her into the wall. Mia stares with wide eyes, her heart pounding uncertainly in her chest. Vince reaches out and cups the back of her neck, pulling her into a soft kiss. Shocked, Mia kisses him back; losing herself in the gentle movement of their lips. Then Vince stiffens and pulls away, blonde hair and blue eyes flashing through his mind. Gently sweeping his thumb down her cheek, Vince shakes his head and pulls away, leaving Mia breathless in the hallway.

Jogging downstairs, Vince grabs his keys and heads out, determined to drive the pain away.

Literally.

**XXX**

Curled on the couch, Meredith stares blankly at the black screen of her phone; afraid to turn it on.

Flashes of Vince's hurt face when she hit him are mixed with flashes of Dom's hurt face after she pulled away from their kiss.

Tears burn in her eyes but she bites her lip, refusing to let them fall. In prison, crying was a weakness that others were eager to take advantage of. Why should it be any different here? Hearing the familiar roar of Vince's car, Meredith flinches a little but gets up, slowly making her way to the door. Staring at the small curtain covering the square window in the door, Meredith takes a deep breath and opens the door as Vince raises his fist to knock.

Vince stares at her, seeing her tear-stained cheeks.

He was going to drive away his pain but now...all he did was end up here. With her. Even though she had kissed another man. Had kissed Dom.

"Why'd you do it?" Vince asks roughly, pain echoing in his voice. "Why'd you kiss him? Why'd you take him to _our spot_?" Vince asks, taking a step forward. Backing up, Meredith pulls her blanket tighter around her shoulders as she bears the brunt of his words.

"Because I care about him, V. You know that." Meredith whispers, hating the look of pain she put into his eyes.

"Yeah, but I thought you were giving _us_ a chance? Or was that a lie?" Vince asks angrily and Meredith flinches, closing her eyes tightly before smirking a little at Vince.

"It was a lie. Did you really think that I would like you? Please! Why would anyone like you?" Meredith sneers and Vince stare at her with wide eyes.

"What?" He whispers and Meredith sighs, slumping her shoulders with pain in her eyes.

"You really think I would believe that, Vince? God, I knew it! Why do you think I would feel that way?" She asks, hurt and Vince glares.

"Why would you say that?" Vince shoots back and Meredith rolls her eyes.

"Because that is what you expect me to say. God, Mia really did a number on you, didn't she? All these years of pushing you away and- Vince?" Meredith says slowly, seeing the way Vince flinched at the mention of Mia. "What happened?" Meredith asks, knowing she has no right to feel this pain after she kissed Dom.

"I kissed Mia." Vince admits and pain sweeps through Meredith. "But I pulled away. Because when I was kissing her...all I could see was you." Vince admits and then steps forward with a determined look on his face as he walks closer to her. Meredith stares at Vince, hope in her eyes as he ducks his head and presses his lips to her. Giving in to the emotions swelling in her heart, Meredith curves around Vince as she kisses back.

As she finally gives in.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are very welcome. They help me get excited about writing this story.

A/N:


	7. The Aftermath

A/N: To my WONDERFUL readers I am changing this from a Dom/OC to Vince/OC with a slight Dom/OC. My character will not have a full relationship with Dom till the fourth (technically the third) movie and as always Brian/Mia.  
A/N:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N:Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:  
A/N:

The Aftermath

* * *

Meredith's P.O.V.

* * *

I opened my eyes. The sunlight bathed my skin as I lay on my side. I am vaguely aware that there is a warm muscular thrown over my waist and I am pressed up against a warm hard chest. I blink sleepily trying to recall the event of last night. Suddenly there are fingers running up and down my legs. In a flash I remember and recognize that these are Vince's arms wrapped around me. I remember Vince coming to my house and I remember the kisses we shared. I squirm and scoot back as his fingers continue to raise goosebumps on my legs. I'm promptly pulled back into his arms. I sigh despite my irritation. He continues to run his fingers up and down the length of my side.

"Vince." I mumble warningly before getting cut off by a kiss, his tongue tracing over my bottom lip. I relax, going slack in his arms. Content that I finally gave in to the whirl emotions that spark between us... content to have finally given into Vince.

"You were saying?" He asks cockily with a smirk as I lay breathless and unable to answer. Flipping him the finger I bury my head in his chest. I notice that I seem to fit there perfectly. As if I was made to lay right up against him. As if I was made for him. The little voice in the back of my mind tells me I felt the exact same way in Dom's arms but I push it away. I've made my choice and I'm not going back. I'll just have to learn to bury my feelings for Dom because despite what we feel for each other he will **_always_** choose Letty over me.

I am happy with Vince. In spite of my instant attraction to Dom, I've developed a connection to Vince. The more I got to know him the more I liked him. I know that I can be happy with Vince. I could see us having a future together. Vince is an amazing guy and despite everything I've put him through **_I_** was still lucky enough to be able to call him **_mine_**. I'm not going to screw that up.

"What are you thinking about?" He ask twirl a lock of my hair around his finger. I shift so my head in leaning on his arm and my face is pointed upwards. He stares down at me, encouragingly.

"You. Us." I say, glancing up at him under my eyelashes shyly. A wide smile breaks across his face. It's a smile that extends all the way to his eyes. Oh and his eyes...his eyes are filled with immense joy.

"Us. I like the sound of that." Lifting my hand I reach up and stroke the side of his face. He melts into my embrace and I smile softly. I knew that he liked me and I also knew that I was hurting him by always talking about my feelings for Dom but no more. I told him I would give us a shot and I damn well mean it.

"We need to go." He says softly, breaking the silence. I groan not wanting to get out of the warmth on blankets and him. He nudges me and I groan and shake my head. He nudges me a little harder and I yelp as I'm suddenly tilting backwards. He laughs loudly, it's not a small laugh but instead it's a belly laugh. He peers down at me as I lay sprawled on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table.

"Need help?" I glare at him at him and that just starts another round of laughter. Grabbing his outstretched hand I allow him to pull me up. He reaches up and pulls me down, smashing out lips together. This kiss unlike the one from earlier is not quite as gentle. It is filled with passion and emotions, where as the one from earlier was just cause he could.

"I got to take a shower." I mumble against his lips. He pulls his head back with a devilish look.

"What that an invitation?" He asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Rolling my eyes I duck under his arms and head down the hallway to my room. I slip into the bathroom slamming the door in Vince's grinning face. I turn so my back is facing the door and slid down. I bury my head in my several deep breaths I slowly stand up.

I grab my Ipod, head into my bathroom, and pause a moment to turn on my shower so it can heat up. I hook up my Ipod to the speakers and scroll through my songs. I click the first playlist that appears and head back into my bedroom to grab a towel. I hum along as I strip down and slip into the shower and under the burning hot water. I step under the spray and flinch, the water is burning hot. I stand there for a few minutes to let my body adjust to heat. Once my body adjusts to the temperature I step under the spray and rest my forehead against the cool tiles.

The hot water cascades over my body and relaxes my muscles and soothes my sores. I shake my head and grab my body wash. I take my time lathering my hair and body with soap and shampoo before rinsing off. The water is starting to cool down so I quickly lather my hair up with conditioner before rinsing that out. I reach down, turn off the water, and grab two towels, one to wrap around my body and the other to wrap around my hair.

I grab my white and brown belted shorts and my turquoise and silver button up blouse and slip out of my closet. Walking over to my bed I set them down and pick up my brush. Out of the corner of my eye I see Vince standing in the doorway staring. When he notices that I saw him he stammers out an apology and rushes away.

I grin as I slip my clothes on over my undergarments. I tie the blouse just above my belly button and tuck the ends up under. I unwrap my long, soft blonde hair, run my brush through it, leave it to dry and then put in my turquoise and black feather earrings. I slip on my silver curled hidden dagger dragon necklace and my silver and black cross dog tag over my head. I wiggle my wrist into my sleek black watch and my left into a turquoise and silver bracelet. As a finally touch I put on my silver curling dragon ring and my silver and turquoise stone ring.

I slip on my knee high brown leather boots with gold chains. I grab my car keys, check the bullets in my gun before slipping it in the waistband on my back under my shorts, sticking my phone, keys, laptop and money in my purse. I give myself one final check in the mirror before heading down stairs.

"Vince?" I call out as I step into my kitchen. I freeze upon seeing him bent over grabbing something out of my fridge. I have a flash of us a couple years into the future. Us in our own house and maybe even a couple little Vince's and me running around.

"You look gorgeous." He says breaking me from my thoughts. He pulls me in and presses our lips together while running the tips of his fingers over my exposed belly. I know other couple normally don't kiss this much when they first get together but in a way Vince and I have been together, for quite awhile.

"Where are we going?" I ask breathless and curious, not remembering us having any plans.

"Garage, we need to fix up our cars for the races tonight." He say with a frown. I inwardly groan, this is not going to be pleasant. I'm going to have to tell Dom that Vince and I are officially together. It's going to be a big shock to him. It's going to hurt him, especially since we kissed a day ago.

"You hungry?" He asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"No. I have a feeling the conversation I need to have with Dom is going to be super awkward and I'm already nervous. No need to throw the urge to puke in the mix too." I say with a wry smile and he frowns jealousy written clearly on his face.

"About that," He says hesitating with a guilty look on his face. I straighten up and frown. He glances down at the floor and mumbles something. I start tapping my right foot on the floor in his line of sight. He lets out a sigh.

"Dom and I got into a fight." He announces louder this time and my mouth flies open in shock. Vince and Dom never fight, at lest not physically fight. For the first time I notice that Vince's left eye and cheek are starting to bruise.

"Damn. Why?" I demand, pushing past him and getting out a bag of frozen corn. Upon seeing the ice Vince gives me a questioning look and I gesture at his face. He gives me his signature 'I'm fine' look and I roll my eyes, clearly he is not fine.

"Why? How? When? What was said?" I demand, gently pressing the corn to his eyes and cheek.

"The fight was about you. I started it after he said something. Yesterday after you ran out of the house like a bat out of hell." He say with a sigh and I frown. It's not like Vince to pick a fight with Dom. Hell, those two have been friends since the third grade.

"What was said?" I ask. Vince shakes his head not wanting to tell me, I glare at him till he gives in.

"He wanted to know what you running away was about and I told him I didn't know, everything was fine then you call me crying and from the emotions flashing in his eyes I figured he had something to do with it and confronted him. Things were said, I found out you kissed him at **_our_** spot and told him to stay away from you and he said "What if _she_ won't stay away from **me**?" and I snapped and tackled him." He says hanging his head. I shake my head, I have caused both of them so much pain. If not for me they would never have fought.

"Fuck me." I groan.

"Sorry." He says with a ruefully smile. I shake my head, "Not your fault." I mumble feeling extremely guilty.

"Lets go get this over with." He says and I nod following after him with a pit in my stomach. We get into his car and he starts driving with one hand while keeping the other hand intertwined with mine. I chuckle happily at the smooth purr that his car makes when he revs the the engine. He rolls down the windows and I stick my hand out as the wind blows my hair back. Gentle peals of laughter spill from my lips as he leans over and nuzzles my neck.

"Watch the road!" I cry, still giggling. He mock sighs in sadness and turns to concentrate on the road with a pout. I grin, his pout is damn adorable. It doesn't take long to get to the garage and unfortunately for us Dom is standing outside the doors. Taking a deep breath I steel my nerves and get of of the car, I'm standing tall, and my head is up portraying confidence. Dom's gaze darkens as he catches sight of me getting out of Vince's car. Vince comes around and puts his arm around my waist.

"Vincent. Meredith." Dom says coolly and we both wince. He almost never calls us by our full names unless he pissed.

"Is everyone here?" I ask, ignoring his tone of voice. He nods, taking Vince's hand I stride forward, pulling him along with me. They all look up at the sound of my boots hitting the concrete. There are looks of confusion when they notice Vince's arm once more wrapped around my waist.

"We have an announcement." He rumbles. His voice sounds like a cat that caught the canary, mouse, and cream. I roll my eyes but I have an affectionate smile on my face. They look at us expectantly.

"Vince and I are officially together! As in a couple." I burst out and there is a beat before they start calling out there congratulations. I can tell the are all confused but the worst moment for my was catching Dom's eyes and seeing the immense hurt in them. He starts to walk forward towards us and they all part like he's Moses and their the Red Sea.

"Can I talk to you...alone?" He asks quietly, pleading with me to say yes with his eyes and as I said before I can't resist his eyes. Vince tightens his arms and I turn my head and give him a reassuring look. I know he's still is uncertain on where I'm going to leave him or not. He relaxes and nods trusting me and I step away leading Dom outside.

"What the hell was that?!" He exclaims as soon as he deams us far enough away. I turn to him with my eyebrows raised.

"What was what?" I ask, genuinely confused. He growls low and deep.

"What was the whole thing about you and Vince being a couple?" He asks stepping forward but I step back.

"It was exactly as it seemed. Vince and I are a couple now." I say, my hands on my hips and my eyes daring him to say something insulting.

"What are you using him to get to me? To make me jealous?" He asks apparently not translating my glare correctly. I stare up and him astonished.

"No! I would never to that to Vince. I genuinely like him. If **_you_** really thing _**I**_ would to that to him just to make you jealous **_obviously_** you don't know me that well." I snap glaring at him. He flinches and lowers his eyes ashamed.

"What about us?" He asks heartbroken and I soften.

"What about us." He opens his mouth to interrupt but I hold up my hand, "You love Letty, always have always will. _**I**_ can't compete with that! **_You_** will never leave her for me and I've accepted that. Vince makes me happy."

He stares at me shocked, saying nothing but confession is in his actions or rather is non actions. He takes a step forward and I back up. He continues backing me up until my back hits the side of the garage. I stare with wide eyes, my heart pounding uncertainly in my chest. He reaches out and cups the back of my neck, pulling me into a soft kiss. Shocked, I kiss him back; losing myself in the gentle movement of our lips. Pushing him back I grip my hair tightly, tears pooling in my eyes.

"You just don't get in do you?" I cry, tearing at my hair.

"_**You**_ don't get to _**choose**_ if you get _**hurt**_ in this world but **_you_** do have some say in who _**hurts**_ you. I _**choose**_ not to get **_hurt_** by you. _**I choose for you not to hurt me. Respect that choice.**_"I say with a sob before doing the only thing I could; fleeing to the garage.

As soon as I step inside Vince is at my side. Vince stares at me, seeing my tear-stained cheeks. He gently reaches up and brushes the tears away. He knows how hard that was for me, so he doesn't asks questions. He leads me over to his car and I lay my head on his chest as he wraps his arms around me making me feels safe and secure as we curl up in the back seat.

"He kissed me." I say, breaking the silence. By the tightening of his muscles and the tension in his body I know he is pissed. I shift so my head in leaning on his arm and my face is pointed upwards. His face is taut and emotionless.

"Did you kiss him back?" He asks, his voice as emotionless as his face.

"At first, then I pushed him away and told him I wasn't going to get hurt by him. Told him to respect my choice." I say honestly. He relaxes, kissing my forehead. I am completely happy with my choice. I choose Vince that's who I plan on staying with.


	8. The Confrontation

A/N: To my WONDERFUL readers I am changing this from a Dom/OC to Vince/OC with a slight Dom/OC. My character will not have a full relationship with Dom till the fourth (technically the third) movie and as always Brian/Mia.  
A/N:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N:Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:  
A/N:

The Confrontation

* * *

Meredith's P.O.V.

* * *

I opened my eyes. The sunlight bathed my skin as I lay on my side. Vince presses his lips against my forehead, against my cheek, the bridge of my nose, the shadow of my throat, and my lips that had slightly parted in sleep. They were slow kisses, lazy kisses, the touch of a man who knew he had all day. I stir then, my fist tightening on his shirt, lips parting beneath his, and then I burrow against him and softened back into sleep.

There are fingers running up and down my legs and across my stomach. I squirm and scoot back. I am pulled back into Vince's warm strong arms. I sigh despite my irritation. He continues to run his fingers up and down the length of my side.

"Vince." I mumble warningly before getting cut off by a kiss, his tongue tracing over my bottom lip. I relax, going slack in his arms. He keeps kissing me, hot and wet, his teeth and tongue demanding I participate. I slowly slid my hands up Vince's back and tangle them in his soft wavy hair.

"I have to go. You need to leave or I'll never make it out of bed." I pull back slightly and mutter against his lips. He sighs and gets up. He throws on his extra pair of clothes and shoes.

"See you soon, sweetheart." He say pressing a quick kiss on my lips. The jangle of keys, slamming on the door and the fading sound of his engine lets me know he's gone. I get up and go to the bathroom. I go over to my Ipod and put on my Taylor Swift playlist then I go into my giant walk in closet and pick out my outfit.

I grab a casual pale-ish yellow knee length dress and pair it with cute brown leather corset belt and gorgeous brown lace, chains studded ankle boots. I let my long blonde hair wall in waves with a little bit twisted behind my head. I slip on Rome's ear cuffs, my silver curled hidden dagger necklace, and my Snake of Aces necklace. I also slip on my brown leather Hunger Games Mockingjay bracelet, brown stacked bracelet and my silver cross and 'Not all Who Wander are Lost' rings.

I then race down the stairs and grab a banana and a cup of smoothie that I made last night before bed and stuck in the refrigerator. After I finish my breakfast I wash my dishes and go back up stairs and after a few minutes of deliberation I grab my gun. Slipping my laptop, phone, journal, pen and headphones in my purse I grab my keys and brown leather vest. I run down the stairs and out the door once outside I quickly lock up my house and head over to the Toretto restaurant.

I groan when I see Brian pull up in his red pickup that has "Racers Edge" on it and park in front on the building. He walks in and takes a seat and starts to look through it, when Mia goes over and asks him "Tuna on white, no crust, right?"

"I don't know. How is it?" He asks seriously as he flips through the magazine.

"Every day, for the last two weeks, you've come here, asking how the tuna is. Now, it was crappy yesterday. It was crappy the day before. And guess what? It hasn't changed." Mia says teasingly. I roll my eye as I watch them flirt, I mean I could cut the sexual tension between them with a knife.

"Hey, Mere-Bear your going to need to get more tuna, and bread!" Mia shouts to me.

"Girl, I'm right **HERE**, and I'll get it on the way home!" I shout back as Dom gets up and grabs two Corona's and then sits back down with me.

"I'll have the tuna."

"No crust?" Mia asks.

"No crust." He says as he go back to looking at his magazine. Mia prepares his sandwich and slides it in front of him. "Thank you" He says. Mia then grabs Brian's magazine pulls it to her and looks at the page.

Suddenly I hear the roar of the engines that announces that Vince, Jessie, Letty, and Leon are back. _"Oh Shit."_ I think because I know that Vince is going to explode when he sees that Brian is here **_AGAIN_**. I look and see Brian and Mia watching the cars pull up.

_"Double, Oh Shit!"_ I think and I prepare myself for a fight.

Vince and the gang walk in and I see that Vince is glaring holes in Brian's head.

"What's up, guys?" Mia says looking up from laughing at something Brian says.

"How you doing, Mia?" Jessie asks as he goes by.

"How you living, girl?" Letty asks and then goes to Dom and asks him, "Hey, Dom. You want something to drink?" Dom just raises his beer and Letty rolls her eyes.

"He's beautiful." Jessie says from where he and Leon are hiding by the sunglasses. "I like his haircut." Leon says. I look up again and see that Brian and Vince are having a staring competition and I roll my eyes.

Mia smiles at Brian and then turns to Vince and says "Vince?" and when she gets no response she shouts "Vince!" again.

Vince looks away from Brian and says "What?"

Mia smiles put her hands on her hips and says "Can I get you anything?"

Vince looks her up and down then says, "You look good."

Brian rolls his eyes then as he is throwing the money down on the counter says "Thanks a lot, Mia. See you tomorrow." Before turning and walking out the doorway. Mia smiles and says "Sure."

Vince glares at the counter and mutters "Tomorrow?" then he slams his fist on the counter, gets up and walks to the doorway and yells to Brian "Try Fat burger from now on. Get yourself a Double Cheese with fries for $2.95, faggot."

Brian continues to his truck while saying "I like the tuna here."

Vince says "Bullshit. No one likes the tuna here." While striding towards Brian.

"Yeah, well, I do." Brain says but then Vince slams into him and they start fighting. I look up and see them fighting then think _"Typically men, always thinking that fighting is the way to take care of an argument."_.

Mia looks at them then turns to Dom and says "Jesus Christ, Dom! Would you get out there? I'm sick of this shit." When Dom does not respond she yells "I'm not kidding, Dom. Get out there!"

Dom gets up and looks at them fighting and then leans up against the window and says "What did you put in that sandwich?"

"That's funny." Mia says with an angry expression on her face and her hands on her hips.

Dom turns and looks at me and then says "What did she put in that tuna?"

I smirk and then say "Dom, just get out there and break up the fight." With a mock sigh of annoyance.

"All right, All right!" Dom says with a sigh an and goes and pull Vince off of Brian and then throws Brian on a car.

"Hey, man. He was in my face." Brian says with his hands in the universal sign of surrender.

"I'm in your face." Dom shouts then when Vince gets up to attack Brian again he turns and shouts "Relax! Don't push it! You embarrass me!" I quickly run out and grab Vince taking him over to my car and order him to stay and then go back over to Dom in time to hear him order Jessie to give him Brian's wallet.

Jessie picks up Brian's wallet and hands it to Dom who opens it and says, "Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?"

"No, man." Brian says and then Dom says, "Don't come around here again."

Dom starts to walk away and then Brian has to go and open his big mouth and say: "Hey, man. This is bullshit."

Dom turns back around and says "You work for Harry, right?"

Brian nods and says "Yeah. I just started."

Dom points at him and says "You were just fired." and walks away.

I walk back to Vince who was sitting on my hood and say, "Get in and don't argue with me, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." I then turn around shout to Letty "Tell Dom me and V are going for a ride alright?"

"Alright Chica!' Letty shouts then she walk back into the restaurant. I get in the car and tear out off the parking lot and me and Vince sit in a awkward silence. I drive and drive until I get to a cliff that over looks the ocean, where I park the car and we sit there just look out over the ocean.

"Vince, I like you. A Lot. You make happy and I haven't been happy in awhile. You can make me laugh even when I feel like crap. You're smart and you are different and I love that about you. You're a **_little_** crazy and have a **_little_** angry problem, but your smile alone can make my day. **But** I **cannot** and **will not** deal with your bullshit. I know you HAD a thing for Mia and those feeling may make you protective of her but you **cannot** be going around beating up guys that even so much as look at her. You are my best friend and boyfriend and I love you **but** can you _please_ learn to control your angry around Brian?" I rant until I have to take deep breath.

"Alright, I will try and control my anger." Vince says.

"You promise?" I asks with a hopeful look on my face.

"I Promise." Vince says.

"Thanks V." I say then freeze realizing I said the words 'I love you' to Vince. He doesn't bring it up so I think he didn't notice. I part of me is relieved and the other is disappointed as we sit there in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Brian's P.O.V.

* * *

I was so pissed after my fight with Vince and my argument with Dom that I just drove recklessly to "Racer's Edge" and stormed into the back room. I came in time to hear Harry say, "Hey, Dominic. I appreciate what you did, in a big way. Dominic, I owe you."

"Brian, you're messing with my business. When Dominic drives, he's golden. Kids pour in. They want everything he has. Every performance part. They pay cash!" Harry rants when he catches sight of me.

"What did Dominic say?" I ask curiously.

"You don't want to know." Harry says with a sigh.

"What did Dominic say?" I ask with a pointed glare in Harry's direction.

"He wants you out of here." Harry says while running a hand through his hair.

"He wants me out of here?" I repeat in surprise because I did not think Dom was serious.

"Yes." Harry says.

"And what did you say to Dom?" I says with another pointed glare in Harry's direction.

"What do you think I said? I told him, "Good help is hard to find." Harry rants.

"Relax." I say while I put on my "Racers Edge" shirt and go into the front of the store. "I need NOS. I need NOS." I mutter but Harry hears me and says

"No."

"My car topped out at 140 miles per hour, this morning." I say while going over to the Nos.

"Amateurs don't use nitrous oxide. I've seen how you drive. You've a heavy foot. - You'll blow yourself to pieces." Harry exclaims.

"I need one of these. One of the big ones. Actually, let's make it two. And, Harry, I need it by tonight. I'm going to race tomorrow night." I says with a smirk and then I head out to the garage to work on my car. An hour later I've checked my car and installer the NOS tanks so I take a shower and get ready to leave.


	9. Racing & Memories

A/N: To my WONDERFUL readers I am changing this from a Dom/OC to Vince/OC with a slight Dom/OC. My character will not have a full relationship with Dom till the fourth (technically the third) movie and as always Brian/Mia.  
A/N:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N:Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:  
A/N:

Racing &amp; Memories

* * *

Second Person P.O.V.

* * *

At the sound my alarm clock telling me that it is 8:00 pm I get up and go over to my Ipod and put on my Taylor Swift playlist then I go into my giant walk in closet and pick out my outfit. I grab my black leather pants, light blue crop top and pair of matching lace blue heels. Slipping onto my outfit I walk over to bathroom and swipe on some clear lip gloss.

I walk over to jewelry box and slip on Rome's ear cuffs, my silver curled hidden dagger necklace, and my black cross dog tag necklace. I wiggle my wrist into my sleek black watch (Right Wrist) , and my "Where words fail music speaks" bracelet (Left Wrist) over my black leather spiked gloves. As a finally touch I put on my silver curling dragon ring (Right Ring Finger), and my "Expecto Patronum"(Left Ring Finger) ring.

I quickly french braid my hair then grab my black leather jacket before race down the stairs and grab a sandwich and cup of smoothie from in the refrigerator. After I finish my dinner I wash my dishes and go back up stairs and after a few minutes of deliberation I grab my gun and stick it behind my waistband.

_"Might Need This." _I think.

I then grab my black cowboy hat and slip it on my head. Grabbing my keys, phone, phone case, headphones, and flask, I run down the stairs and out the door once outside I quickly lock up my house and head over to Dom's.

When I get to Dom's house Vince, Leon, and Jessie are leaning on their cars out front.

"Hey, What's up Fee Fee?" Vince calls out when I pull up.

"Not Much." I say and then walk up to Vince and give him a kiss but instead of the chaste kiss I was expecting he pulled me close and kisses me passionately. Breathless I pull back and raise my eyebrows at him but he is too busy smirking at Dom. I go over and give Jessie a hug. I look over at Leon and give him a polite head nod. Ever since I joined Dom's crew Leon has been nothing but a pain in the ass and I don't know why he doesn't like me.

"Whats taking so long?" I asks.

"Mia trying to get dressed put she having a problem." Dom says from behind me. I turn around, giving Dom a hug despite Vince's obvious annoyance and then say "I'll go up and help her." When I get to Mia's room Mia is going through her drawers and throwing shirts behind her.

"Whoa, Whoa, Calm down Mia!" I exclaim. Mia looks at me then says "I am calm." I snort the go over to her closet and say "I know exactly what you should wear." I grab her a pair of light blue jeans, her best pinkish tank top and throw them to her then I grab her black ankle boots.

I then go over to her jewelry box and grab her a simple pair of gold hoop earrings. Mia doesn't like a lot of jewelry. While she is putting on her jewelry I go over and pick out her black purse and stuff her phone, phone case, black mp3, headphones, sunglasses, and keys in it. When Mia is done she goes over and and looks at herself in her full length mirror.

"Well, What do you think?" I ask. Mia smiles and give me a hug then she says "I love it." I smile then hand her the purse I picked out then say "Everything you need is already in there. Now lets go wow the boys."We giggle then strut down the stairs and out into the front where the crew is waiting.

When we get out onto the front yard I catch Vince's eyes and smirk giving him a flirtatious wink at him before getting in my car and backing out of the driveway.

* * *

Brian's P.O.V.

* * *

I pull up in between a warehouse and backed my car in between to cars and get out and lean against my car. I look around and I can lots of street racers and race bunnies and girls and guys cleaning their engines. Suddenly a bald Hispanic guy say to his friends " Hold up, hold up. Look at this snowman right here, man. He gets up and nods his head then says "Sweet ride. What you running under there man?". I smile but do not reply.

"Going to make me find out the hard way?" He asks with a smile.

"Hell, yeah." I say smiling back.

"You're brave. You're brave. They call me Hector. I got a last name, too, but I can't pronounce it." Hector says.

"Brian Spilner." I say.

"Typical white-boy name. Know what I'm saying? See that over there? That's mine. My baby. I ain't cutting her loose tonight." Hector says while leaning up against my car.

"Why not?" I ask curiously.

"I'm going legit, to get on the NIRA circuit. Heard about that? " Hector says.

"Hell, yeah." I say. Hector smiles and then says "You remind me of a girl on Toretto's crew, she got the same attitude about her as you do. Anyway, So, what's up with you, man?".

I ignore his first comment then say "I'm just waiting for Toretto.". As we are talking a African American walks up and hears my last statement. "Shit. Better get in line. This yours?" he asks pointing at my car.

"Well I'm standing next to it." I say with a smile.

"That's funny. You know, Edwin happens to know a few things. And one of the things Edwin knows is: It's not how you stand by your car... ...it's how you race your car. You better learn that." Edwin says

Suddenly six cars come tearing in and Edwin says "Oh, shit. Here they come. It's on.". I turn and watch them as the drive in. The first one to get out is Dom then Letty, Vince, Leon, Jessie and a beautiful blonde hair blue eyed girl. Suddenly Letty goes over to where Dom was talking to some girls. She makes a cat noise and sniffs the air and says, "I smell skanks. So, Why don't you girls pack it up, before I leave tread marks on your face?" The Dom starts to say " Letty, I was just talking." when she interrupts him and says "Yeah. Whatever Dom." and walks away.

"Okay, Hector." Hector walks forward and says "Yeah? What's up, man?" Edwin walks up and says "Yo. What's up? How we doing this tonight?" and does a handshake with Dom

"Race. $2,000 buy-in. Winner takes all. Hector, you're going to hold the cash." Dom says.

"Why Hector?" One of the racers asks.

"Cause he's too slow to make away with the money." Edwin joked.

"Okay. Good luck, guys." Dom says.

"Hey, wait. Hold up. I don't have any cash. But I do have the pink slip to my car." I say as I squeeze my way into the circle.

"You just can't climb in the ring with Ali, 'cause you think you box." Jessie says.

I smile and point at Vince and say "He knows I can box. Check it out. It's like this. I lose, the winner takes my car. Clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash,and I take the respect.".

"Respect." Dom says with his eyebrows raised.

"To some people, that's more important." I say.

"That your car?" Dom asks pointing at my 95 Mitsubishi Eclipse RS.

"Yeah" I say. Dom smile then turns and calls out "Yo, Jessie come check out his car." Jessie bonds up and asks "Can you pop your hood for me.".

"Sure." I say with a smile and I go and pop the hood. As soon as I do he looks like a kid in a candy shop.

"I see a cool air intake. It's got a NOS fogger system and a T4 turbo, Dominic. I see an AIC controller. It has direct port nitrous injection. " Jessie rattles off.

"Yeah. And a stand-alone fuel management system. Not a bad way to spend $10,000." Dom says while looking at me.

"You see that shit? He's got enough NOS in there to blow himself up. Period." says Edwin.

"So, what do you say? Am I worthy?" I ask looking at Dom.

"We don't know yet. But you're in. Let's go." Dom says. "Let's go!" Hector yells and everyone gets in their respected cars and drive off after Dom and his crew. When we get to the spot everyone park and the race bunnies paint a start line and we line up.

"What the hell is going on around here?" A pizza boy drives up and asks Leon. "Street's closed, pizza boy. Find another way home." Leon says with smirk. "Goddamn street racers." The pizza boy says and drives off.

"We had a reported homicide." Leon police scanner say so he picks up a walkie talkie and says "Hector, I've got a 187 in Glendale. Cops are all over it. We're good to roll." Hector hears this and shouts "All right. Let's race!"

All of the racers look at one another and then rev their engines. A race bunny walks out front and starts the race. I soon pass the other racers and I am right along side Dom, I press my nos and I shoot forward but I am overconfident and Dom then presses his Nos and he shoots forward and wins while my car shoots out of control.

When I get back to the starting line the crowd is cheering at Dom. I get out of my car smiling when Dom's voice broke through the crowd "What are you smiling about?" he asks me.

" Dude. I almost had you." I says while pointing at him and laughing.

"You almost had me? You never had me. You never had your car. Granny-shifting. Not double-clutching, like you should. You're lucky that 100-shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake. Almost had me? Now, me and the mad scientist got to rip apart the block... ...and replace the piston rings you fried. Ask any racer. Any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning." Dom says and the crowd cheers him on.

"All available units, we have street-racing along Hawthorne..." the police scanner says and Leon gets out and shouts "Oh, shit! We got cops. Cops! Go! Cops! Get in the car! Go!" and then he gets on his car and speeds away. I decide to follow Dom when I hear and police officer shout "Toretto, stop right there! Toretto!" I pulled my car up along side him and flung the door open, I then shouted "Get in!" he hesitated for a second then jumped in.

"You're the last person in the world I expected to show up." Dom says while holding on tightly to the seat.

"I thought if I got in your good graces, you might let me keep my car." I say.

"You are in my good graces, but you ain't keeping your car." Dom says then he pauses and the asks "You drive like you've done this before. Are you a wheel man?".

"No." I say.

"You boost cars?" Dom asks.

"No. Never." I say.  
"Ever done time?" Dom asks.

"Couple of overnighters. No big deal." I says with a shrug.

"What about the two years in juvie for boosting cars? Tucson, right? I had Jesse run a profile on you, Brian Earl Spilner. He'll find anything on the Web. Anything about anybody. So, why bullshit?" Dom asks.

"So, what about you?" I ask.

"Two years in Lompoc. I'll die before I go back." Dom says.

_Flashback_

_I am watching the 6 o'clock news when a murder report comes on. "We have a update in an on going murder investigation. Last Wednesday 20 year old __Draco Duke__ was brutally murdered in his house. The neighbor's when questioned say they head a scream then they saw a car come tearing out of the drive way and go down the street. When police arrived on the screen they were greeted with a horrible sight. Mr. Duke's was shot point blank in the head and then a coded message was carved into his back. Both the knife and the gun were left at the seen along with a wallet. The police have now put out a warrant for Meredith Faye O' Conner arrest."._

_When I hear that I sit in a stunned silence and then I hear "The police says that the results from the lab came back and Ms. O' Conner's fingerprints were on the gun and knife, plus the wallet belonged to Ms. O' Conner. That is all the information we have for now but we will keep you up to date with this ongoing story. I turn off the TV and start to pace I know that if Val turns herself in she will be convicted and be sent to Lompoc for at least 2 years._

My thoughts are interrupted by Dom saying "Oh, great."

"What?" I ask but then I see motorcycles are surround my car and their riders all have guns.

"It's going to be a long-ass night. That's what." Dom says with a sigh. One of the guys that were on my side tapped on my window with their gun and then says "Follow us." I suppressed a sign then I follow them to a what looks like a Asian grocery store then we get out.

" I thought we had an agreement. You stay away. I stay away. Everybody stays happy." says a Asian looking at Dom. Dom shrugs then says "We got lost. What do you want me to tell you?"

"Who's "we"?" asks the Asian dude.

"My new mechanic. Brian, meet Johnny Tran. The guy in the snakeskin pants. That's his cousin. Lance. So, when are you going to give me a shot at that Honda 2000 of yours?' Dom asks.

Tran ignores Dom and asks me "This your ride?"

I grimace and says "It was. It's his now."

"No, it's not. I haven't taken delivery." Dom says and the Johnny says "Then, it's nobody's car. But somebody put in the wrench time. What do you think, Lance?"

Lance creepily says "It's an amazing machine.".

"Yes, indeed. Let's go. I'll see you in the desert next month. Be ready to have your ass handed to you." Tran says.

"You'll need more than that crotch rocket." Dom says. Tran smirks and says "I got something for you."

" What the hell was that all about?" I ask.

"Long story. I'll tell you later. Let's get out of here." Dom says but the Johnny and Lance come back and start shooting at my car. Dom and I look at the the car then and each other then shoot "NOS!" and jump to the side right before my car explodes.

As we are walking down the driveway I ask "So, what the hell was that all about?"

"It's a long story." Dom says with a sigh.

"Well, we got a 20-mile hike. Humor me." I say.

"A business deal that went sour. Plus, I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister." Dom says with grimace. Just then a 1968 Ford Mustang Fastback that is dark green with a two white stripes down the middle comes roaring up and the person inside says "I was having a perfectly wonderful evening and saving your ass wasn't in it, but We've been to hell and back and I can't just leave you here sooooo get in."Dom laughs and says "Well nice to see you too Mere-Bear!" then he gets in the front seat. I wince, I use to call Meredith Mere-Bear all the time.

"Get in." Dom says then points to the seat behind the drivers seat.

* * *

Dom's P.O.V.

* * *

When we get to my house Brian get out of the cab and walks away saying over his shoulder "Take care." I pauses on the porch and says "Yo, Spilner. You want a beer?"

Brian turn around and say "Yeah, sure." Brian walk back to me and we walk up to the house and go in. When I walk in and see a party going on in my house I get super pissed, I spot Vince and I storm over to him. Leon sees me coming so he says "Yo, Dom. We were just about to go looking for you, brother." and I just glare and walk past him.

"Where were you?" I ask pissed.

"There were mass cops there. They came in from every direction. It was orchestrated." Vince says after he puts down his guitar and for a moment I feel like pick up the guitar and smash it over his head but I shake that thought away.

"This your beer?" I ask and point to the beer next to him.

"Yeah, that's my beer." Vince says and I pick it up then grab a new one. As I pass the living room I see Jesse kissing a girl so I say "Yo, Einstein. Take it upstairs. You can't detail a car with the cover on." then I mutter "Can't even get that right.".

"You all right?" Letty asks as I pass her playing x-box.

"Am I all right?" I repeat still pissed.

"It was just a question." Letty says defensively.

"Yo, Dom. Why did you bring the _buster_ here?" Vince shouts angrily upon seeing Brian. I turn around and say "'**Cause he kept me out of handcuffs! ****He didn't just run back to the fort! **_The buster_ brought me back." and then I go over to Brian and say "You can have any brew you want, as long as it's a Corona."

" Thanks, man." Brian says.

"That's Vince's. So, enjoy it." I says with a smirk then I take a swig of my beer. Brian takes his shirt and whips the lip of the bottle while pointedly looking at Vince then takes a sip. Vince see Brian do that and says "You!" then he tries to go after Brian but Meredith stops him whispers something in his ear and gives him a pointed look so Vince turn around and sits back down.

Brian watches this with amused interest and then he looks and me and says "Hey, bro. You got a bathroom?".

"Upstairs. First door on the right." I says while glaring at Vince then I go and sit down.

"He's got no call being up in here. You don't know that fool for shit." Vince says fuming as soon as Brian is up the stairs.

"He's right, Dom." Leon says.

"Vince, There was a time when I didn't know you." I say annoyed.

"That was in the third grade!" Vince shouts.

"Yeah. So, what girls are here?" I asks Leon.

"You name it. You want mine?" Leon says angrily.

"You need to shut the fuck up. " Letty says

"You don't have anything?" I says with a smile.

"You look a bit tired. I think you should go upstairs and give me a massage." Letty says.

"Look at all our guests." I says waving my arm at the house. "How about you give me a massage?" Letty says again a little more firmly. I get up, smile at the guys then put my arm around Letty. When we get to the stairs I see Brian at the bottom and we pass him.

"Yo, You know you owe me a 10-second car, right?" I say and Letty says "Oh, shit." beside me and laughing we head up the stairs so I can give Letty her _massage._


	10. Pressure

A/N: To my WONDERFUL readers I am changing this from a Dom/OC to Vince/OC with a slight Dom/OC. My character will not have a full relationship with Dom till the fourth (technically the third) movie and as always Brian/Mia.  
A/N:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N:Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:  
A/N:

Pressure

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

* * *

When Brian comes back down the stairs he sees a smirking Dom and Letty heading up the stairs. His arm is slung around Letty neck, who is looking might pleased with herself. Brian instantly noticed that Vince, and Leon are just ahead of him.

"Yo! You know you own me and ten second car, right?" Dom asks smugly and Letty says, "Oh shit." giggling and pulling him up the stairs. Suddenly the music is louder than ever as he turns back around. Brian eyes Vince, Leon and Jessie cautiously.

"You wipe the seat?" Vince asks mockingly. Brian eyes them and the room, noting the gun on the coffee table.

"Jesus Christ! Would you cut the shit, already?!" Mia says rushing over and grabbing Vince's arm when he starts to advance towards Brian. "Come on!" She says pushing Vince backwards before turning to Brian with a half smile, "Come on, let go get me a drink."

"Come on man, we were just about to get along!" Leon calls out as they walk away and Jessie lays a restraining hand on Vince's chest. Brian continues to eye them as he follows Mia around the corner. Enter the kitchen he smiles and asks, "So what do you want?"

"Anything, as long as it's cold." Mia says, leaning against the dresser. Brian grabs a Snapple tea and turns around.

"You know, my brother likes you. He usually doesn't like anybody." She remarks.

"He's a complicated guy." Brian says with a shrug.

"Yeah? What about you?" She asks and he glances down at the ground before answering, "I'm simpler."

"You're a shitty liar." She says before taking a sip.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment." Brian says with a grin, leaning next to her and putting his arm around her.

"But there's a problem." Mia says leaning into him.

"What's that?" He asks, teasingly.

"You need to get some sleep. And you definitely, definitely need a shower. Come on. I'll take you home." She says, getting up. Brian watches her walk out with a grin. Setting down his beer he races to catch up with her. As she leads him through the crowd, he catches a glimpse of the blond haired woman making out with Vince.

"Who's the girl?" He calls out and Mia turns.

"She's Vince. " She says as if that explains everything and slips out the front door. After saying goodbye to Mia, he trudge into the back room of Harry's and collapse into the bed. As soon as his head hits the pillow he fall into a deep slumber for the second time in weeks.

* * *

Brian's alarm clock/radio goes off and he groan. He whip his comforter off him, turn off his fan, and slip out of bed. He head into his bathroom, and pause a moment to turn on the shower so it can heat up. He get undressed and slip into the shower. Brian step under the spray and flinch, the water is burning hot. He stand there for a few minutes to let his body adjust to heat.

Once his body adjusts to the temperature he step under the spray and rest his forehead against the cool tiles. The hot water cascades over his body he shake his head and grab his body wash. Brian take his time lathering his hair and body with soap and shampoo before rinsing off. The water is starting to cool down so he quickly lather his hair up with conditioner before rinsing that out. Brian reach down, turn off the water, and wrap a towel around his waist.

Getting dressed, he grab the keys to Harry's truck and head off to work. He's just cruising along when all the suddenly a nondescript black car turns on the police sirens races after him. Pulling the car to the curb, Brian turns the car off.

"Show me your hands. " Brian sticks his hands out the window. "Very good. Now open the door." He slowly open the door and steps out.

"Put your hands on your head. Behind your head. Face the front of the vehicle, walk backwards towards the rear." The voice says and Brian quickly does.

"Take two steps to your right. Stop right there."

"What did I do?" Brian asks as a officer comes and frisks him.

"Shut up. He's clean, Sarge." The guy says before handcuffing him. He shoves Brian in the back seat of the car. Brian can't fight the grin that crosses his face as he thinks of the couple of different times Meredith and he were in the back of a cop car. Only when the car stops does he realize that they had been moving. They pull up to a house with lots of cars in the drive.

"Damn! Muse, will you take these things off? Fuck. You put them on so tight." Brian says turning his back to Muse.

"I like realism." Muse says with a grin, unlocking the handcuffs.

"You never know who's watching, Brian." Tanner warns as he leads them across a bridge. Brian looks around and whistles, "Nice crib, Sergeant. It's a lot nicer than the last place you confiscated." He says and Tanner turns around and smiles.

"Ain't it? Eddie Fisher built this house for Elizabeth Taylor in the '50s."

"You see, even the cops|are Hollywood in Hollywood." Brian says to Muse before enter the house. Inside it is busy. There are cops everywhere.

"Okay, here he is, fresh from Toretto's hot rod heaven." Tanner jokes to Agent Bilkins.

"That was an $80,000 vehicle, Officer." The Agents says sharply and Brian looks at Tanner is disbelief.

"You told him what happened?" Brian asks and Tanner nods, "He knows."

"Hey, you know what? Why don't you send the bill to Johnny Tran." Brian sasses unable to stop himself.

"The kid's giving me attitude? It doesn't speak well for police FBI relations, Tanner." Bilkins says and Tanner shakes his head.

"What is this? Come on, I walk in the door and the guy's already-"

"All right, all right. We'll talk, okay? Let's talk about it. " Tanner says then turns to Muse who had sat down at a computer, "Muse, why don't you make us four iced cappuccinos, please?" before herding Brian up the stairs.

"Regular or decaf, Sarge?" Muse and and Tanner says, "Decaf, I think." before sitting down.

"Four hijackings in two months,|and we have nothing. The DVD players and digital cameras|are worth $1.2 million...which brings the grand total to $6 million plus." Bilkins repeats what he told Brian before.

"We're in the political cross-hairs now, Brian. That's why you're undercover." Tanner says trying to keep thing civil.

"You want that detective badge fast, kid.|And you want to know something? The FBI can help, if you come through for us." Bilkins says.

"What does the truck-driver say? "Brian asks taking a sip of his iced coffee.

"He gave us the same M. Honda Civics, precision driving...the same green neon glow from under the chassis. Lab says the skidmarks came back the same: Mashamoto ZX tires. So, we know it's somebody in the street-racing world. If we don't make this case, the truckers will take matters into their own hands. I tell them we're close. Are you going to make me a liar?" Bilkins asks and Brian secretly rolls his eyes.

"Look, what do we know? We know this world revolves around Toretto, right? I'm not saying that he's the one that's popping these trucks...but I can guarantee he knows who is. It's just a matter of time until I win-"

"You want time, buy the magazine. We don't have time. Just get me something I can use." Bilkins snarks. He turns and sits down at his desk, clearly signaling to them that this conversation is over. Sighing Brian follows Tanner out of the house and to one of the bridges.

"Is Harry cooperating?" Tanner asks concerned. Tanner has come to consider Brian like a son to him.

"Like a guy that'll do time|for receiving stolen property if he doesn't."

"What kind of vibe is he getting from Toretto?" Tanner asks.

"He's scared of him,|but he doesn't think he's jacking trucks. He's too controlled for that." Brian says with a couple of hand gestures.

"Wait. Not that I want to contradict|Harry's fine judge of character...but Toretto did hard time for nearly beating a guy to death. He's got nitrous oxide in his blood|and a gas tank for a brain. Do not turn your back on him." Tanner says, unease growing in him.

"Tanner, I'm gonna need another car." Brian says with a smirk walking out. Only when Brian reaches the makeshift garage does he realize that they didn't bring the truck that Harry gave him. He didn't have any way to get back to Echo Park.

_~~Time Skip~~_

Meredith decided she would have to man up and get used to Brian hanging around with the crew. It seems like Brian would become a permanent member of the crew and if he was lucky (Which she never had known him not to be) Mia's boyfriend. It still was going to take her some time to get used to.

"You're not focused." Vince says coming up behind her and wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. He rests his head on her shoulder as she melts into him.

"I know I just...have some things on my mind." Meredith says with a sigh.

"That's probably why you've been tightening the same bolt for the last ten minutes." He teases and she flushes bright red. Luckily the sound of a tow truck backing up to the garage saves her from have to make up some excuse that Vince most certainty will not believe. He brought a shitty looking, beat up red car. Dom taps Jessie on the arm and the two of them head over to Brian.

"What the hell is this?|What do you got me?" Dom asks amused. He uses his hand to lean against the wall.

"This is your car." Brain says with a grin and ta-da motion. Meredith slips up behind Letty to watch their interaction.

"My car? I said a 10-second car, not a 10-minute car." Dom says and Brian laughs. Since Meredith has lived with Brian she knows that he must have a trick up his sleeve.

"You could push this across the finish line, or tow it." Jessie says while smacking the bumper. Everyone laughs including Mia. She may not races cars but she certainly know a hell of a lot about cars. Enough to know that this car is a piece of crap.

"You couldn't even tow that across the finish line." Dom says, as Brian looks behind him a Mia.

"No faith." He says insulted but he's still smiling.

"Oh, I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard." He says gesturing to the car, "This is a garage."

"Pop the hood." Brian says in a daring tone.

"Pop the hood?" Dom repeats questioningly.

"Pop the hood." Brian says. With a gesture Dom motions for the tow-truck driver to lower the car. With minutes it is on the ground and Jessie is rooting around for the crowbar. Meredith does not miss the looks that both Brian and Mia give each other when they think no one is watching.

"2JZ engine. No shit." Jessie says digging around in the engine to see if there are any salvageable parts.

"What did I tell you?" Brian says smugly.

"I retract my previous statement." Dom says, looking at the engine appreciatively.

"You know what? This will decimate all after you put about $15,000 in it. Or more, if we have to overnight parts from Japan." Jessie says coming up for air. Dom nods and crosses his arms.

"We'll put it on my tab at Harry's."

"Yes!" Jessie says excited to have a new project.

"I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass. There's a show down in the desert called Race Wars. That's where you'll do it." Dom says and Brian grins happily. A big part of him missed this world.

" I'll tell you what. When you're not working at Harry's, you're working here. If you can't find the right tool in this garage, Mr. Arizona...you don't belong near a car." Dom calls as he heads over to his car.

"He owns you now." Mia leans in and tells Brian before sauntering away. He stares after her a long while before turning back to Jessie.

* * *

**_RING! RING! RING!_**

Rolling over Brian stuffs his head farther into his pillow and then blindly reaches out with his hand out to find his phone. He find it on the floor and press answer. "Ello. This is Brian."

"Brian, This is Harry."

"What do you want?" Brian asks annoyed.

"We had most the parts Dom needed. I need you to come help load them up and take them over." Sighing Brian realizes that his lazy off work day has been canceled. Most of all though, Brian feels the invisible pressure that the FBI is putting on him and he honestly doesn't know if he can live up to it.

"Be over in 5." He says before abruptly hanging up. Throwing on a pair of semi clean clothes, Brian grabs the keys to Harry's truck and head off to work. The long snaking traffic prevented Brian from getting to Harry's quickly.

"Stupid idiot!" Brian mutter quietly to himself, agitatedly walking into The Racers Edge.

"What's wrong, Arizona?" Dom asks behind Brian and he jumps.

"Huh? Oh, stupid, moronic drivers, that's all." He says and Dom grins.

"You should hear Mere-Bear when she goes off on a rant." He says with a chuckle. He looks around the shop as if to motion her over but doesn't find her.

"Is she "Vince's girl"? Who is she away?" Brian asks unable to hide his curiosity as he leads them to the back room. Dom stiffens at the words "Vince's Girl" before relaxing. I mean that statement is pretty true, she is Vince's girl now. All because he's a fucking idiot.

"Where'd you hear that she was "Vince's girl"?" Dom asks.

"I saw a blonde girl making out with Vince at your party and ask Mia who she was. She only replied with "She's Vince's" like that explained everything." Brian says.

"It kinda does. She was someone we invited into the crew about 4 months ago. She became Vince's. Anything else you want to know you'll just have to ask her. " Dom says solemnly before turning and whistling to catch the teams attention. The all turn and file into the back room to help load up the truck. With all of them helping it doesn't take long for them to get the truck loaded up and be on there way.

"Y'all know the deal. Unpack the stuff so we can start tearing this car apart!" Dom calls out as the rest of the team is getting out of their cars. Everyone hops to and the truck his unloaded in no time.

"Hey, some of us are going over to the restaurant you comin?" Leon calls out to Brian, moments later.

"He can't. Jessie wants to see him." A voice says from off to the left of Leon.

"Sorry, man." Leon says with a smile before walking away. Looking over Brian scans the girl up and down. She's in camo shorts with a black halter vest (His sister was really fond of those) and a pair of black leather combat ankle boots.

"Can I know your name?" Brian asks with a smile. The woman steps of of the shadows but the snap-back hat she is wearing blocks his view from her face.

"I'll think about it." She promises. Brian's breathing hitches when he notices the curled silver dragon necklace that she has resting right in the hollow of her neck. Brian had got her that necklace for her on her fourteenth birthday. He was always calling her Draco which means dragon and thought the necklace would make the perfect gift, and he was right. She adored that necklace. He absentmindedly notices that belly piercing she has as she turns to walk away, her long blonde braid whipping around and almost smacking him in the face. He can feel his eyes widen when he catches sight of the black handgun nestle in the small of her back behind the waist band of her shorts.

"What's up, man?" Briana asks, entering the garage office and sitting down on a stool. Jessie inserts a disk and a image of the Supra appears on the computer screen.

"Tell me what you think about this. Koni adjustables. Gonna save us about 2 pounds. And they're gonna give us better traction for the hole shot. Plus Mere loves them." Jessie says and Brian watches in amazement.

"All right? This is your basic layout of the car. And that's pretty much what it could look like when it's finished. Red, green." Brian is amazed. Jessie should be going to MIT or something, and he tells him, exactly that.

"You should be going to MIT or something."

"Yeah, right." Jessie says but is secretly pleases. Meredith told him the exact same thing. "No, I got that... What's it called? That attention disorder-" He says moving his hands while trying to remember the name.

"ADD?" Brian fills in.

"Yes, that shit." Jessie nods, "Yeah. You know, I was good in algebra and like math and shit. Everything else I failed. Dropped out of school. I don't know. It's just something about engines...that calms me down, you know." Jessie asks and Brian nods.

"I have a little sister that says the same thing. She doesn't have ADD but she has told me a million times that engines calm her too." Brian says sadness coloring his voice, "Alright man, looks good." He says with a forced smile, clapping Jessie on the shoulder before walking out.

Brian misses his sister now more than ever. She loved this world. She loved cars. He can feel the tears welling up inside of him at the thought of her. But he doesn't let them fall. He has to be strong for her. Because Brian believes with all his heart that no matter what Meredith will find him. They always find each other. By accident or not.

Because they will always stick together.

Because for the two of them, _blood_ is thicker than water.

_Meredith where are you? I need you. I miss you. But most importantly I need my little sister. _


	11. Shocking Revelations

A/N: To my WONDERFUL readers I am changing this from a Dom/OC to Vince/OC with a slight Dom/OC. My character will not have a full relationship with Dom till the fourth (technically the third) movie and as always Brian/Mia.  
A/N:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N:Italic is implied sarcasm. Italic is also thoughts.  
A/N:  
A/N:

Shocking Revelations

* * *

Second Person P.O.V.

* * *

Snuggled up in Vince's arms was like heaven for Meredith but thoughts of her older brother Brian, lingered in the front of her brain. She had hoped that he was only in town for a visit, but because he's working at Harry's and Dom's she knows he'll be sticking around a lot longer than she would have liked. To make matters worse in just a couple hours, he would be coming over for the Toretto's weekly Saturday BBQ. She really didn't know what she was going to do then.

Meredith had started to regret not telling the team that she had a brother. It was stupid not to tell them. I mean, they know all about her time in prison and why she was sent. A couple of times she almost told them, but something always stopped her. It wasn't like she was ashamed of him or anything. Out of the two of them, she was the one that anyone would be ashamed of.

"Stop it." Vince's sleepy, annoyed voice says suddenly, scaring the crap out of Meredith. Rolling over she raises her eyebrows questioningly. "Stop thinking so hard."

"I'm not!" She protests and it's his turn to raise his eyebrows.

"I know you and I know that look. That's the look you get when you're over thinking something. Just forget what ever it is your thinking about and the solution will present itself." He says confidently.

"If only I could. " She says softly.

"Besides, you'll strain your brain, with all this thinking." He teases her, tugging on one of her curls.

"Ha. Ha. So funny. I would be rolling on the floor except I'm not." She deadpan and he snickers. She smiles because he successful distracted her.

Glancing down at his lips stretched into a smile, she bites her lower lip and looks down. There is just something irresistible about him to Meredith when he smiles. She has to use all her strength to hold herself back from jumping on him, especially in front of Dom. She doesn't think that Dom would be able to restrain himself for attacking Vince if she did that. Meredith can honestly say that she is starting to fall in love with Vince and is genuinely happy that she choose him.

"What's up with you, anyways?" Vince asks unable to hide his curiosity any longer.

"It's complicated. Somebody I use to know came back into my life and..."

"You don't know if you can trust this person again. Because you might get hurt." Vince says and Meredith frowns. She didn't think he would understand, obviously there is more to Vince that meets the eye. And to be completely honest with herself, that's one of the reasons Meredith likes Vince. She likes that he's always shocking her, that he's a mystery.

"Pretty much. I was so, so close to this person and then the whole "prison" thing happened. That's when I need this persons support the most and I didn't have it. This person claimed to know me so well then...then he _**believed**_ that **_I_** actually killed my best friend!"

"I know. Sometimes you put your trust in the wrong person and because of that they have the power to hurt you the most when they betray you." It's only when Vince reaches over and brushes a few tears away, does Meredith realize that she has tears streaming down her face. Grabbing the top of her shirt (One that she stole from Vince's closet) she rubs her tears away.

"I'm sorry. Today was supposed to be spend some happy time together. "Meredith says and Vince just leans down and softly brushes his lip against hers.

"Darlin, anytime I spend with you is happy time for me." Vince says in a low southern drawl. Giggling Meredith leans forward and brushes their lips together softly. Pulling back they look at each other softly before crashing their lips together. Vince's mouth is slamming into hers in a rough and brutal kiss. Bringing her hands up she wraps her arms around his neck and press him closer to her. He growls, low and gruffly when she give his hair sharp tug. Heat floods through her body as he grips her hips and grinds against her.

He pulls her completely flush with his body and deepens the kiss even more. She slip her hand up his shirt and trace his abs. He nips at her bottom lip and she moans. The warmth is growing into between her legs and her breathing speeds up. She shiver as his rough calloused hands grip her waist and she allows her head to fall back. He leans forward and starts sucking a hickey on her collarbone. His hands slid up her legs and Meredith start to throb.

He slids his nose across her neck and her mind just barely recognizes the muffled curses falling from his lips. She rock myself against him and mewls. Impossibly his eyes seem to darken even more and he captures her lips in another rough kiss. She can feel his rock hard length in between her legs and whimper. She arch against him and the friction makes them both gasp.

"My. God. More." She whimper as he rolls his length against her core and another wave of pleasure rushes through her. It was euphoria plain and simple. Only when his fingers slip up under the side of her boy shorts does the cloud of lust washes away from her and she freezes.

"I'm sorry! I...can't. Not yet." She says and he smiles.

"Whenever you're ready, darlin."He mummers, placing a chase kiss on her lips and neck before pushing away from her and off the bed. Heading to the bathroom he resolves to take a cold shower before they both do something that they both will regret.

Sighing Meredith rolls over and stares at the wall. There is nothing more that she would love to do on a Friday morning than be with Vince in **_that_ **way but something is stopping her. She thinks part of it has to do with Brian showing up unexpectedly and the other half has to do with her last ex-boyfriend. That particular relationship didn't end so well and Meredith is scared. She's fucking terrified. She wants this relationship to work...so bad.

Humming Meredith makes her way over to her closet, determined to make herself an outfit before Vince gets out of the shower. Opening the bottom drawer of her her dresser Meredith riffles through the clothes only to shake her head and huff when she realizes it's all Vince's clothes. Closing the drawer she open the second one to the top and pulls out a blueish-green skirt and black and nude tribal print leggings. Humming to herself she moves over to her other dresser only to stop in shock.

_**Vince has a drawer in her dresser!**_

"You okay?" Vince's voices asks from behind her, as she stands frozen in shock.

"You have a drawer in my dresser." Meredith says lowly and Vince was just barely able to hear what she said.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asks confused yet hopeful. She shrugs and robotically moves over to the other dresser and randomly pulls out a shirt. Still dazed Meredith blindly walks by a frozen, hurt, disappointed Vince and into the bathroom. She robotically takes her shower not really aware of what she's doing. Stepping out of the shower she stares at herself in the mirror.

Meredith is terrified.

Their relationship is moving a lot faster than she thought it was. Sighing her shakes her head and starts to get dressed only to realize the _shirt _she grabbed was actually a white lace crop top the ends just under her boobs. Shrugging she puts it on anyways, to lazy to go an search for a different shirt.

Unwrap her long, soft blonde hair Meredith runs a brush through it and braids it before exiting the bathroom. Vince is nowhere to be found so Meredith heads over to slip on her jewelry. She grabs on her supernatural ear cuff earring and slips them on. For her necklace she chooses Brian's dragon necklace and a simple blue-green rose necklace.

Deciding to forgo any gloves she slip on her white watch on her right wrist and a blue-green and white bracelet on the right. Lastly she slips on her silver leaf ring on my right ring finger and a silver "Not All that Wander are Lost" ring on the left. She hums the opening notes of Photograph by Ed Sheeran while she slips on a blue-green hat, her matching wedge heels, and her white leather jacket. Check the bullets in her, gun, she nods when she see she has a full clip before slipping it in-between the waistband of her skirt. It rest of her back yet is still under her jacket. When she takes off her jacket it is plainly visible. Sighing she sticks her phone in her purse and heads downstairs.

Meredith slip onto the cool black leather seats of her car and sticks the key in the ignition, the car start with a purr. She reach out and pull the seat belt diagonally across her body and snap it in with a click. She reaches out to click on the radio and hums along to some random song as she wait for Vince to come out. After a few minutes she beeps the horn impatiently. With a huff he storms out of the house slamming the front door behind him before stalking down to the car.

"Don't you dare slam that door." She growls as he throws himself in the passenger seat. He delicately shuts the door then sneers at Meredith. Shifting into reverse she push her foot down on the accelerator and the car leaps backward. Reaching the end of her driveway Meredith yanks the wheel to the side and the car spins to the side. Not wasting a second she quickly shifts the car into drive and speeds off as the sound of her laughter trails behind them.

"Okay, what the fuck is your problem?" Meredith burst out several minutes later. She sick of the tension and angry rolling off of Vince in waves.

"Nothing." He grinds out just as she pulls into Dom's driveway. He makes a move to get out but she quickly locks the door.

"Because that's the truth. I can sense the angry and tension rolling off of you in waves." She says with a scoff. Vince studiously looks out the window ignoring her. Growling Meredith rakes a hand through hair in frustration. "Come on Vince. Talk to me!" She pleads laying a hand on her shoulder. He sighs before facing her. He never could resist her sounding sad.

"I just...I just feel like you not in this for the long haul. Like you not as committed to the relationship as I am. I...I just don't want to be one of the couple where one person is more committed than the other." He says gruffly, running his hand through his hair, uncomfortable with talking about his insecurities.

"Oh, Vince. _**I am!**_ I am committed. I'm sorry that I made you think otherwise." She says but he doesn't look convinced. Suddenly it hits her. He was upset about her reaction to find out that he had a drawer in her apartment. Sighing she unbuckles her seat-belt and crawls on his lap facing him. Taking his face in her hands she looks deep in his eyes, trying to convey her sincerity.

"Vince, I choose **_you_**. _**Not Dom. You.**_ And nothing and I mean nothing is going to change my mind. I'm sorry that my reaction to finding out you had a drawer at my apartment wasn't a better one but **_believe_ **me when I say I am unbelievable happy about it. " She says fiercely and he nods. Cupping her head Vince pulls her in for a kiss. Smiling she sighs happily and leans into the kiss. Catcalls and wolf-whistles have them pulling apart blushing.

"We better go before Dom decides to kick my ass." Vince teases, his eyes sparkling. She rolls her eyes and climbs back over into the drivers seat. Grabbing her purse and slamming her door shut (Not to hard, mid you) she makes her way over to the picnic table.

"Great show!" Mia teases from her place beside Brian. Meredith takes a deep breath to steady her nerves before fake scowling at her. Angling her head to the side so Brian can't see her, Meredith pointedly looks at Mia and Brian who are standing close together. Mia blushes and Meredith sneaks a glance at Dom who is leaning against the grill drinking a beer. He catches her look and smirks at her causing Vince to tense up when he see it.

"You wanna help me in the house?" Mia says nodding towards the house, noticing the tense. Meredith smiles at her gratefully and together they head into the house. Outside Brian looks on in obvious confusion before escaping into the house, gratefully that Vince didn't seem to notice him.

"So your Vince's girl, huh?" Brian asks with a chuckle and a nod to Meredith who is leaning against the counter in the corner. Her hat is tilted down obscuring her face from his view.

"Vince's girl?"She questions raising an eyebrow at Mia, who just shrugs. "I'm much more than that." She quips before taking a swing of her beer.

"Thought we were only allowed to drink Corona?" He asks, making a face at her flavored beer. His sister always loved those but Brian hated them. He didn't think they were _**real**_ beers. Sometimes he thinks that she does some of thinks she does (Like drinks the flavored beers) just because he doesn't like it.

"I'm special." She says shrugging and Mia can't help but mutter, "Pain in the ass is more like it." Gasping Meredith puts her hand of her heart and makes a 'Who, me?' face before bursting into giggles. Amused Brian watch the two of them carry on like they were siblings. _In some way they are. _He thinks. Everyone in Torretto's crew are like brothers and sisters or at the very least step brothers and step sisters.

Follow Meredith outside Brian stands by the grill enjoying his beer. All the sudden three cars come roaring up into the driveway and Letty, Leon, and Vince park and get out with grocery bags. After a brief staring contest with Brian, Vince hands Leon his bags and mutters, "I'm outta here!"

"Oh come on dawg!"

"Dom!"

"Vince! Get over here and give us a hand!" Dom shouts after Vince's retreating back.

"Looks like you got all the help you need, _brother_!" Vince shouts angrily. Vince really should be this angry but he can't help it. He really loves Meredith but his feelings for Mia are still there. He spent a good part of his life pining after Mia and those feeling don't just immediately go away, especially the protectiveness. Pulling a Meredith he gets in his car and slams the door. Hard. Shifting into reverse he push his foot down on the accelerator and the car leaps backward. Reaching the end of the driveway he roughly yanks the wheel to the side and the car spins. Not wasting a second he quickly shifts the car into drive and speeds off, white smoke billowing around his car.

"Fuck me!" Meredith growls to herself.

"Mia! The chicken's dry." Dom calls out as he brushes even more BBQ sauce on it.

"All right. I'm coming out already." She calls as she, Brian, and Jessie come out with potato salad, rolls and beers. Going over to Dom he gives her a hug as she mutters "Oh God." teasingly. Placing the food on the table we gather around and take our seats. Eagerly Jessie reaches over and grabs a drumstick.

"Hey, hold up. Because you were the first to reach in to get the chicken, you say grace." Dom says pointing at Jessie.

"Dear heavenly..."

"Spirit." Leon chimes in.

"Spirit. Thank you. Thank you for providing us|with a direct port nitrous injection...four core intercoolers|and ball-bearing turbos...and titanium valve you. Amen." He says and Meredith laughs.

"Not bad. Amen. " Dom says happily.

"He was praying to the car gods, man." Letty says to Brian. Smiling Brian looks around, enjoy the easy comradely between everybody, that is until he spots Vince coming around the corner.

"Look who it is. "Old Coyotes 'R' Us." Leon teases and Meredith rolls her eyes. "I thought you weren't hungry, pumpkin."

"You know, I gotta eat." Vince says shrugging.

"He's always hungry." Letty chimes.

"All right, sit down." Dom says waving Vince over. Grinning Vince makes his way over to Dom, clasps his hands on his shoulders, kiss the back of his head and rubs it before going and sitting down by Meredith.

"How you doing, Mia?" He asks as he passes her.

"Fine." Sitting down Vince grabs an open beer and starts chugging it down. In response Brian starts drink his own beer as Dom watches the two of the amused.

"I'm not dragging your drunk ass home." Meredith warns and Vince just smirks.

"Jesse, hand me that chicken."

"Let's eat some grub, man. Want some of that chicken?" Letty asks and Vince nods. Digging in to the food not much talking happened. It was only after everyone was finished and and compliments were exchanged that side conversations were struck up.

"Hey, Mere-Bear! Someone beat you up or something?" Jessie calls out, finally noticing that Meredith face was covered by her hat.

"Her. Beat up? Yeah, right." Vince says with an amused snort. Upon hearing what he said, Meredith grins and give Vince a quick kiss on the neck before turning back to Jessie. Raising her eyebrows at Jessie, Meredith face under her hat is conveying pretty much what Vince said. Under there scrutiny Jessie flushes a bright red.

"You know the rule. No hats at the table." Dom says gesturing to Meredith hat. Sighing she slowly reaches up and takes the hat off. Holding her head high she sends a smile Jessie's way. Hearing his sharp intake of breath and the strangled gasp, Meredith turns to Brian. Meeting his eyes she internally flinches at the hurt and accusation in her eyes.

"Meredith!" He pushes out through his shock.

"Hey, big bro." She says instantly the table erupts into questions. Ignoring everybody else Meredith turns to Vince. He's sitting ram-rod straight and refusing to look at her. Tugging on his arm Meredith desperately tries to get his attention.

"_**Why? **_Why didn't you-" Brian starts to ask but she cuts him off.

"Not now." She snarls, finally getting Vince to look at her.

"No, I think now is the perfect time." He snaps back, his voice tight. Pushing his chair back Vince slowly gets up, stepping away from the table he storms to the close, slamming the door behind him. Sighing Meredith turns away, refusing to the the tears prickling her eyes fall.

"You wanna talk, Brian? Lets talk. Cause there's a whole lot of things that you need to explain."


End file.
